Digimon: The Second Movie: Two Become One
by Phantom 1
Summary: When a Computer Hacker invades the Internet with a powerful computer virus, the DD will find themselves in their darkest hour, and their greatest adventure. SPECIAL 2-YEAR ANNIVERSARY RE-UPLOAD!
1. Prologue

Digimon: The Second Movie  
Two Become One  
  
Prologue  
  
The computer user slammed his fist down on the tabletop. He cursed his poor luck. The virus he   
sent into the Internet; was destroyed by some sort of super anti-virus program. As he watched   
the data flash on the screen, he tried to analyze what he was fighting. Most of the time, when   
he came up against an anti-virus program, the virus was able to either overcome or corrupt it,   
but not this time. This time, it was like the program was receiving help from some outside   
source. He tried tracking the amount of energy it was receiving but it was like it was coming   
from everywhere.  
  
The user thought about destroying his computer but decided against it. That was   
counterproductive. He wanted to get revenge on the organization that destroyed him but something  
happened. At first, it was good. The virus seemed to get more powerful. But then, something   
began fighting it. It seemed like wherever it went, there was something fighting him. But, just  
as it seemed like he was about to succeed, a huge surge took place and began drawing the power   
away, weakening it to the point where the anti-virus program that was battling it succeeded.  
  
The hacker decided that it was time to pull out the big guns. If he couldn't get his revenge, he  
would make the whole Internet suffer. 


	2. The Summons

"He who has courage and faith will never perish in misery."- Anne Frank; Anne Frank, the Diary   
of a Young Girl.  
Chapter 1: The Summons  
  
Davis Motomiya moaned as he woke to the sound, actually feel, of someone jumping up and down on   
him.  
  
"Leave me alone, Demiveemon," Davis moaned.  
  
"But Davis," the blue creature that was doing the jumping replied. "It's time to get up."  
  
"It's Saturday," Davis pointed out. "People are suppose to sleep in on Saturdays."  
  
"You promised to meet the others at Yolei's apartment today," Demiveemon reminded his friend.   
Davis moaned again. She was not the first person he wanted to visit on a Saturday. She was   
rude, obnoxious, overly hyperactive, and egotistical. In short, she was a bitch. Demiveemon   
thought that the two were perfect for each other since they matched each other in personality.  
  
Demiveemon knew that only one thing would get Davis out of bed. He leaped off of Davis' back and  
walked over to his ear.  
  
"Kari's going to be there." Like a rocket, Davis shot up. He was in and out of the bathroom,   
and dressed within seconds, making a new world's record in the process.  
  
Davis went into the kitchen where his Mom was sitting two bowls of cereal out. He inhaled his   
bowl.  
  
"Davis, don't eat so fast," his mother scolded. "You'll get indigestion."  
  
"Don't worry, Mom, the faster he eats, the least we have to endure him." Jun Motomiya came in,   
clad in a tie-dye crop top, denim shorts that lived up to their name and sandals.  
  
Mrs. Motomiya sighed. Davis and Jun had a typical brother-sister relationship, putting each   
other down every chance they got. She prayed that, this being the twenty-first century, they   
would edge away from that sort of old-fashioned relationship and into one where... well, one   
where they weren't insulting each other. Alas, it was not to be. Not with Davis' stubbornness  
and Jun's self-absorbedness.  
  
"You're just lucky I'm in a hurry, Jun-bug," Davis commented. "Otherwise you would be hanging   
out on the balcony by your ankles."  
  
Jun pretended to panic. "Oh no! I should better stop, I don't want to anger the almighty   
Davis."  
  
"Finally you're giving respect where it's due." Davis said smugly. Jun gave him an evil eye.  
  
Not waiting for a rebuttal, Davis retreated to the safety of his room. Once there, he laid out   
everything that he would need. Goggles, wallet, with all ten bucks in it, cellular phone,   
electronic watch, D-3, D-terminal. Davis polished his goggles with his elbow then donned them   
and the watch. Everything else was placed into various pockets on his khaki shorts.  
  
Davis opened his backpack and held it out. "All right, Demiveemon, in the sack."  
  
"Aw, Davis, I hate it in there. Smells like someone farted in it."  
  
"Sure that's not your BO? Besides, it's not forever, just until we get to Yolei's apartment.   
Now in." Demiveemon whimpered and leaped into the sack.  
  
Jun walked in just as Davis zipped up his backpack. "Did I hear you right, are you going over to  
a girl's apartment?"  
  
"Why were you spying on me?"  
  
"In this small apartment, it's hard not to hear you talk to yourself. You still didn't answer my  
question. Are you really going over to a girl's apartment?"  
  
"Why would you care?"  
  
"Are her parents there?"  
  
"If they weren't, she wouldn't be born."  
  
"Are you two going to be alone?"  
  
"I don't know, are we?"  
  
"Answer my question, Davis."  
  
"What question?" It was an old routine. Jun would ask a question and Davis would avoid it by   
using rhetorical answers or answering with questions. It was like this when Davis left on that   
camping trip a few months ago.  
  
Now ignoring Jun, Davis exited his apartment, slamming the door in Jun's face.  
Davis froze again as the elevator's doors opened. He hasn't been this nervous since the   
principal accused him of putting that jelly donut in the swimming pool. He had to force his feet  
to move before the elevator doors squished him. He stopped at apartment 214 and rang the   
doorbell.  
  
Inside his backpack, Demiveemon scampered around, hating the confined space. But there was no   
choice. Davis told him that his parents wouldn't look kindly if Davis revealed that he's been   
keeping a monster from another world in his room. They also wouldn't like the fact that more   
than once, Davis risked his life for them. Either that or they would think he's crazy.  
  
Davis finally forced his finger to the doorbell. A second later, the door opened and there she   
stood. If it wasn't for her hair and eyes, people would mistake her for Davis' twin sister.   
Yolei Inoue was a girl and fellow member of the Digidestined. Davis had actually heard some kids  
in his class call her cute. Davis mentally admitted that she would be, if she changed her   
personality. At this moment, her long purple hair was underneath a fedora that was turned   
backwards. She was dressed casually in a white T-shirt with an eagle on it and denim jeans.  
  
"It's about time you got here, Davis," she said.   
  
"Sorry, you know how hard it is to get me up."  
  
"Yeah, I've seen you in class." Yolei stood to the side as Davis entered. He took off his   
sneakers and placed them in a corner.  
  
"Everybody's out so it's okay to let Demiveemon out." Davis opened his backpack and the blue   
Digimon leaped out.  
  
"Phew, I thought I'd never get out of there. Davis, I still don't see why we can't tell your   
parents about us."  
  
"You know what would happen if people did find out about you guys? They would take you away and   
perform experiments on you. They'll dissect you and twirl you around in zero-g." To   
demonstrate, Davis whirled Demiveemon around and around, finally putting him down on the floor.  
  
"Just thought I ask," Demiveemon moaned as he fell in a basket. He immediately shot back up. A  
pink head with wings peeked out from the basket.  
  
"Hey, some people are trying to sleep," Poromon complained. The pink head with wings slowly flew  
upward.  
  
"Sorry," Demiveemon apologized.  
  
"Wow, Davis and Demiveemon are on time for once," Poromon commented. Said individuals scowled   
in response.  
  
"Excuse me, I hope nobody mind that I let myself in." A small boy appeared in the threshold   
between Yolei's room and the rest of the apartment. He was dressed in a respectable manner in a   
beige polo shirt and pants. What was unusual was that he was wearing a ski cap with a big bulge   
in it.  
  
"Hi, Davis, Yolei," Cody Hida greeted.  
  
"Hey Cody, what's wrong with your head?" Davis asked.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Cody took out his ski cap and a white blob fell to the ground.  
  
"That's a pretty creative way to hide Upamon," Yolei complimented.  
  
"Good thing it's winter, otherwise I would look pretty ridiculous," Cody said.  
  
"All we're missing now are T.K. and Kari."  
  
"Don't worry," Davis assured her. "Kari will come." Yolei and Cody rolled their eyes. Davis   
thinks his soul purpose in life is to win Kari and upset T.K. It was no secret that the two were  
really fond of one another. But Davis was too thick headed to see that.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Yolei went to answer it. Davis and Cody could hear her voice.  
  
"Hey, Kari, T.K., how's it going." Davis face-faulted. He expected them to arrive separately,   
not together. Of course, Cody was smarter than that. He knew that was what was going to happen.  
  
Yolei reentered the room followed by T.K. and Kari. Kari had Gatomon on a leash and Patamon was   
rolled up in a ball, completely void of any features that would make him different from a   
football.  
  
"Looks like the whole gang's all here." Davis looked around the room.  
  
"Not exactly," Yolei said. On a silent cue, three boys walked into the room. They were much   
older than the others.  
  
"Matt, Joe, Izzy, what are you doing here?" Cody asked.  
  
"Yolei asked us over. She didn't say why," Joe explained.  
  
"I will in a moment," Yolei said as she went over to her computer. She connected to the Internet  
and after a few seconds, a chime sounded meaning an instant message was coming in. Joe and Izzy   
looked over her shoulder.  
  
"Hey, that's Mimi's screen name," Joe identified.  
  
"That's right. She's with us even if she's not with us."  
  
"All right, Yolei, this is your party, what gives?" Matt spoke up. He was still in his school   
uniform unlike Joe and Izzy who were dressed casually.  
  
"All right, people and Digimon. It has come to my attention that certain friends of ours have   
suddenly taken an interest in each other."  
  
"Who?" Davis asked.  
  
"You mean Tai and Sora, don't you?" Kari accused.  
  
"That's right," Yolei confirmed.  
  
"We've known that since the beginning," Joe mentioned.  
  
"Uh guys, I don't mean to be a party pooper," Davis began.  
  
"Since when has that stopped you?" Gatomon cracked which received a chuckle from everybody   
except Davis.  
  
"Anyway, I haven't seen them so much as glance at each other, and you're all talking like they're  
soul mates or something."  
  
"I think I know the reason," Izzy volunteered.  
  
"What?" Everybody else chorused.  
  
"Matt and T.K. would remember this but remember when that extremely powerful Digimon attacked the  
Internet?"  
  
Patamon winced. "I remember him hitting me like an oncoming eighteen wheeler. I still have the   
bruises."  
  
"Hey, I remember that," Yolei spoke up. "The battle was broadcasted to everyone online."  
  
"Well, just before Agumon and Gabumon went into battle, Tai had me try to contact Sora to warn   
her of the impending danger. But she wouldn't answer."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Tai told me that he and Sora had a falling out. She was upset about a hair clip she got from   
him for her birthday."  
  
"Sheesh, girls get upset over every little thing," Davis remarked.  
  
"I just received a message from Mimi," Cody, who had taken Yolei's place at the keyboard, said.   
He's been transcribing their conversation for Mimi. "She says, 'Davis, you're young and still   
ignorant so I won't hurt you this time. Don't you know that every time a boy buys something for   
a girl to wear, it's like they're saying they don't like the way she looks.'"  
  
"Has Tai tried apologizing to her?" T.K. asked.  
  
"He was in the process of sending her an email when the attack came," Izzy said. "I'm not sure  
if she got it. It was probably lost when that Diaboramon took over the Internet."  
  
"She did get it." That came from Kari, who had been quiet since they came in. "It might've been  
what it says that upset her." The spotlight was suddenly focused on her. "Before the attack, I   
saw what Tai was writing. I thought he forgot how to send it so I barged in and sent it for him.  
I think he signed the letter 'Love, Tai,' instead of 'From Tai.'"  
  
"Ah, I get it," Matt said sitting on Yolei's bed. "Sora must have received the letter and is now  
unsure of how to take it."  
  
"Somebody should tell her about Tai's intention."  
  
"Which brings me back to what I called you all here for," Yolei took control. "We should set   
them up, show them that they are soul mates as Davis put it."  
  
"Boy, Yolei, you must have had lots of time on your hands to decide on a hair-brained plan like   
this."  
  
"Yeah, I've had lots of time since we defeated the Digimon Emperor."  
  
"Speaking of which, how is our resident boy genius?" T.K. asked.  
  
"Solemn as always," Cody commented. "He won the national Chess championship yesterday."  
  
"Again? What's that, his fifth straight victory?"  
  
"Sixth," Matt corrected. It was then that Davis' cell phone rang. He picked it up and spoke   
into it.  
  
"Hello? Jun, how many times must I tell you not to call me on this phone! No, I'm not alone;   
some of the others are here. Well if you must know, it's Me, Yolei... I'm not done yet! Cody,   
Kari, and T.K. Yeah, that's right, Matt's brother. Actually..." Davis looked up at Matt and the  
older boy knew what was going on. Jun was asking him if he was there with him. Matt frantically  
waved his hands, trying to warn Davis not to tell her that he was here. "Actually, he is here.   
Do you want to talk to him? Okay. Matt, it's for you." Fuming with anger, Matt snatched the   
cell phone out of Davis' hand. Then put on his best fake smile. "Hi, Jun. Yeah, I'm fine.   
Really, you've been thinking about me? I'm flattered. A date? Actually, Jun, I... No, no,   
it's not that, I don't hate you, but... All right, I'll call you later. Bye."  
  
When Matt handed the cell phone back to Davis, there was anger in the former's eyes. "Jeez,   
Davis, didn't you see my movements? I didn't want to talk to your sister."  
  
"I was just telling her the truth," Davis defended.  
  
"Do you know what happened on our last date?" Davis remembered it well; Jun was talking about it  
nonstop for weeks afterwards. They went out to the most expensive restaurant in town. And Matt   
ended up emptying his wallet since Jun insisted on eating the most expensive things on the menu.   
She was actually worse than Davis when it came to social interaction on any level.  
  
"Davis," Demiveemon called. "Your butt's beeping."  
  
"Huh?" Davis reached into his back pocket and took out his D-terminal. "Who could be calling me  
now? Mostly everybody's here."  
  
"It's probably Tai or Sora wondering where we are," Joe said with a wink. Davis opened up his   
D-terminal. The screen was full of static like it was a television that was on the fritz. Then   
the image of a man came into focus. He was old with tubes sticking out of his neck.  
  
T.K. smiled as he looked over Davis' shoulder. "Gennai, it's been a long time."  
  
"T.K., good to see you. You're looking well."  
  
"So are you."  
  
Kari peeked over Davis' other shoulder. "Gennai, I can't believe it's you. What's up?"  
  
"Kari, looking beautiful as always." Inside, Davis was about to blow like an atom bomb. Another  
boyfriend? And this one made Cody's grandfather look like a schoolboy.  
  
"I wish this was a pleasure call but it's not. I need you to come to the Digital World right   
away. Something's wrong?"  
  
"Another evil Digimon?" Davis asked, anxious to go into battle again, with Flamedramon,   
Raidramon, or Exveemon at his side.  
  
"Well, I'm not sure. Once you arrive, come to my house and I'll show you."  
  
"Sure, Gennai. We'll be right there."  
  
"I'll leave the lake open for you." And with those words, Gennai's face disappeared from the   
screen.  
  
"Well, guys, looks like playing the Dating Game will have to wait," T.K. informed his friends.   
"We're needed."  
  
"Hey, wait a minute," Davis called. "Who's this Gennai guy? Is he a Digimon? What's going on   
here?"  
  
"We'll explain on the way," T.K. said.  
  
"We'll see ourselves out," Matt told them.  
  
"Mimi wishes us luck and asks us to tell Gennai she said hi," Cody said as he closed the instant   
message screen.  
  
"Then let's get digital!" Yolei shouted. 


	3. Digital Rumble

"We cannot tell the precise moment when friendship is formed..."- James Boswell; Life of Johnson  
[September 1777].  
Chapter 2: Digital Rumble  
  
The room was dipped in pitch darkness with the only light coming from the laser display monitor   
of the computer on the desk. The computer user was muttering words.  
  
"Okay, that should be the last firewall. Now if anybody tries to enter this main frame, they'll   
receive a nasty surprise. Now I can get on with my revenge. Soon, the whole Internet will pay   
for not allowing me to destroy those crooks when they had the chance."  
"Digiport open," Davis commanded. The bar changed to green as the screen began to glow. The   
light swallowed Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, and their Digimon to be sucked into the computer   
and teleported to another world, world where monsters with awesome powers reigned supreme, the   
Digital World.  
  
The children felt their clothes morph around their bodies, as they became the outfits that they   
wore whenever they were in the Digital World. Demiveemon, Poromon, and Upamon digivolved into   
the rookie forms of Veemon, Hawkmon, and Armadillomon. For some reason, whenever they were in   
the real world, they were in their in-training forms. They could digivolve if they wanted to but  
what was the point? Besides, it was easier to hide ½ foot-tall monsters than close to three feet  
monsters. However, Patamon and Gatomon remained the same for some reason.  
  
"So tell me, who is this Gennai guy?" Davis asked for the fifteenth time.  
  
"Gennai was the first and only human we met during our first trip to the Digital world," T.K.   
explained. "He was part of the group that created our original digivices and tags and crests."  
  
"Sounds like he's one really smart guy," Yolei commented.  
  
"He's... one of a kind." Kari and T.K. shared a smile. "Here we are." The Digidestined arrived  
at a lake.  
  
"So where's Gennai's house?" Yolei asked.  
  
"It's been four years since T.K. and Kari last saw him, maybe he moved out," Cody suggested.  
  
"Maybe we can entertain you in his place," an unknown voice answered. The Digidestined turned to  
see a group of Digimon standing at the edge of the forest. The source of the voice was a   
two-foot tall albino monkey with half a mechanical arm. A large throwing star was strapped to   
his back. Another looked like a gray dog. A third Digimon looked human-like but was clad in all  
armor. A fourth was a human-size cockroach and the fifth was a vulture.  
  
"Oh no," Veemon said. "It's the Roguemon Gang."  
  
"The Roguemon Gang?" The humans asked.  
  
"The Roguemon Gang are a group of Digimon who do whatever they want whenever they want wherever   
they want to whoever they want," Armadillomon explained. "They basically travel around causing   
mischief."  
  
"Hey pal," Davis addressed the leader, the albino monkey. "You don't know who you're messing   
with."  
  
"Sure we do," the vulture grinned. "Lunch."  
  
"Permit me to introduce myself," the monkey said. "I am Cyber Shurimon. The entire Digital   
World trembles at my Cyber Shuriken."  
  
"I'm Jackalmon," the dog spoke up. "None can withstand my Raging Bullet."  
  
Next was the humanoid Digimon in armor. "I am Armordramon, nothing can penetrate me and my   
attacks are Earthquake and Sonic Ram."  
  
"I know what you are," Kari addressed the cockroach with a disgusted tone in her voice.   
"You're Roachmon, your attack is Garbage Dump."  
  
"Correct, white one," Roachmon grinned.  
  
"I am called Vulturemon. I destroy my enemies then eat them. My attack is Claw Wraith."  
  
"You guys must have rocks in your heads to be taking on us," Davis cracked.  
  
"Yeah," T.K. added. "We're the Digidestined."  
  
"Hey boys," Cyber Shurimon called to his friends. "Looks like we're in the presence of   
celebrities. Let's trash them."  
  
"I believe that's a challenge," Hawkmon observed.  
  
"Ready, guys?" Davis asked the others. They nodded collectively. Then all five of them called  
out "DIGI-ARMOR ENERGIZE!" Various digieggs came out of the Digidestined's D-3s.  
  
"Veemon, armor-digivolve to... Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to... Shurimon, the Samurai of Sincerity!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Patamon, armor-digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"   
  
Roachmon and Vulturemon took to the sky. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon took off after them.   
Shurimon, Flamedramon, and Digmon faced off against Cyber Shurimon, Jackalmon, and Armordramon.  
  
"We shall see who is the better Shurimon," Shurimon announced. "Double Star!" The two shurikens  
that were in place of arms lanced out towards their opponent. Cyber Shurimon leaped up and   
dodged them at the same time taking out his own shuriken.  
  
"Cyber Shuriken!" Shurimon barely dodged the attack. Shurimon tried slashing at him with his   
Double Stars but again, Cyber Shurimon leaped up to avoid them.  
  
{He seems to like attacking from above,} Shurimon thought. "Double Star!" This time, Shurimon   
had a plan. He aimed one of his stars low while aimed the other one high. Cyber Shurimon fell   
back but didn't see the tree behind him. He bumped his head and fell to the ground.  
  
"Raging Bullet!" Traveling at hypersonic speeds, Jackalmon attempted to ram Flamedramon. But   
the armor-Digimon held his ground, pushing Jackalmon back.  
  
"Fire Rockets!" Three fireballs emitted from Flamedramon's hands. Jackalmon plowed through   
them.  
  
Flamedramon decided to try to experiment with a new attack. Of course, if it didn't work, he   
could always set up a quick flame shield. The question was would he have time?  
  
"Heat Wave!" Flamedramon's body was covered in flames, which heated the air around him. When   
Jackalmon tried to get anywhere near him, the heat made him disoriented and forced to pull back.  
  
Flamedramon smiled, his new attack worked. "Flaming Fist!" His hand became energized with fire   
and Flamedramon sucker-punched Jackalmon. Jackalmon was thrown back. "I think his bark is   
worse than his bite," Flamedramon commented.  
  
"They say your drills can crack open anything," Armordramon commented to Digmon. "Let's see if   
it's true."  
  
"My pleasure," Digmon replied in his western accent. "Rock Cracking!" His drills pounded away   
at Armordramon's armor. Armordramon vibrated but nothing happened.  
  
"Too bad, my turn. Earthquake!" Armordramon pounded on the grounded, which threw Digmon back.   
Armordramon pounced but Digmon slammed his feet into him. Armordramon back flipped and landed on  
his feet.  
  
"Gold Rush!" Digmon fired his drills but Armordramon knocked them away.  
  
{This is getting us nowhere,} both Digimon thought at the same time. Suddenly Digmon had an   
idea. He focused his attention behind Armordramon.  
  
"Rock Cracking!" Digmon drilled into the ground.  
  
"Ha, if you think I'd fall for that old trick, you're sadly mistaken." Armordramon leaped up but  
Digmon wasn't aiming for Armordramon, but rather the tree behind him. The tree toppled over and   
pinned Armordramon to the ground.  
  
Nefertimon and Pegasusmon were having a dogfight with Roachmon and Vulturemon. So far, both   
sides were holding their own.  
  
"Nefertimon, we need to take them both out together," Pegasusmon instructed.  
  
"How do we do that?"  
  
"Follow my lead." Pegasusmon's front hoofs began to glow. Nefertimon's front paws began glowing  
too.  
  
"Golden Noose!" They flew by each other and the energies that emitted connected forming a rope.   
As Pegasusmon and Nefertimon circled Roachmon, the rope began entangling him.  
  
"Ack, help!"  
  
"Claw Wraith!" A giant claw knocked both armored-Digimon away.  
  
"Garbage Dump!" Tons of junk appeared out of nowhere and began dropping on Pegasusmon and   
Nefertimon.  
  
"Equis Beam!"  
  
"Rosetta's Stone!" These were the most powerful attacks the two had in their arsenal. The   
attacks neutralized the Garbage Dump attack.  
  
"They can't handle both of us," Vultremon commented. "Wraith Claw!"  
  
"Garbage Dump!"  
  
"Star Shower!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" This time, the attacks didn't phase the attacks and Pegasusmon and Nefertimon   
were forced to dive under the attacks.  
  
"Fire Rockets!"  
  
"Double Star!"  
  
"Gold Rush!" The others have come to their aid. Their attacks cancelled the Roguemon Gang's   
attacks.  
  
"We'll stop their attacks while you take them out," Digmon called to Pegasusmon and Nefertimon.   
The two flying Digimon nodded. They formed the Golden Noose again and tied up Vulturemon and   
Roachmon. The two flying members of the Roguemon Gang fell to the ground.  
  
"Let's get out of here," Cyber Shurimon called. The members of the Roguemon Gang (with the   
exception of Armordramon who was still trapped underneath that tree) ran into the forest. The   
Digimon reverted to their rookie forms.  
  
Suddenly they heard clapping sounds. They saw Gennai standing at the edge of the lake, a flight   
of steps descending to the bottom of the lake behind him. "I haven't seen such a good battle   
since I ordered Hoganmon vs. Machomon on Pay-Per-View."  
  
"Gennai, it's been a long time." T.K. shook the old man's hand.  
  
"It sure has, T.K. I assume these are the new Digidestined."  
  
"That's right," Kari confirmed. "These are Davis, Yolei, and Cody."  
  
"Pleased to meet you. Please come with me." Gennai turned and went down the stairs.  
  
Davis shot a glance at T.K. and Kari. "You two knew that he lived under water, didn't you?"  
  
"I did," T.K. admitted. "But Kari didn't. The older kids and I came here just before we   
returned to Earth to hunt for the eighth child."  
  
"Hey, I take personal offense to that remark," Kari said. "You make it sound like I'm a bear."  
  
"Sorry. We came here just before we returned to Earth to LOOK for the eighth child."  
  
"Better," Kari replied.  
  
"Look at all the fishes," Veemon gawked.  
  
"And me without my pole," Armadillomon added.  
  
"It's times like these that I wish I was hatched with gills instead of wings," Hawkmon commented.  
  
"You get used to it," Patamon assured him.  
  
"Is this a bad time to mention that, being a cat, I hate water?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Yes," everybody except Gennai said.  
  
"I'll shut up now." The group finally arrived at Gennai's house, which looked like an ancient   
Japanese-style house. It looked just the same as when T.K. and the original Digidestined came   
here.  
  
Gennai lead them into a workshop with a laptop that was more sleek-looking than Izzy's.  
  
"So why did you bring us here, Gennai?" Patamon asked.  
  
"Let me show you," Gennai answered. He activated the Internet access folder. The screen turned   
white. Then nothing happened for five minutes. Finally, a web site appeared.  
  
"You brought us here because your computer is slow?" Davis asked, outraged that they would be   
brought here for such a meaningless task.  
  
"It's not just me," Gennai commented. "I did a scan of the Internet and found that there was a   
delay action timer on it. The time it took for web pages to load would take anywhere from five   
minutes like you saw here to ten hours."  
  
"That's weird," Yolei commented.   
  
"It gets worse," Gennai continued. "Something is deteriorating all the memory on the Internet   
to the point where all computers systems would be useless.  
  
"What could cause this?"  
  
"I think there's a very powerful, very malicious computer virus on the Internet," Gennai deduced.  
  
"Not again," T.K. moaned. "I thought we were through with computer viruses after Diaboromon was   
destroyed.  
  
"I don't believe this is the work of a virus Digimon. It worked too fast, too mechanical-like.   
I believe it's a macrovirus."  
  
"A macrovirus?" The Digidestined chorused.  
  
"A macrovirus is an incredibly powerful computer virus. It can infect systems in a ten-mile   
radius in a minute. And another thing, I think that the creator of the macrovirus is the same   
one that created the computer virus that created Diaboromon."  
  
"That's incredible," Cody commented.  
  
"Okay, how do we go about debugging the Internet?" Davis asked. For once, it was an intelligent  
question.  
  
"I believe the only way to do that is to go into the Internet, find the source of the virus and   
destroy it."  
  
"Do we have to?" Yolei whined. "The last thing I want is to kill someone, even if it is evil."  
  
"Didn't you hear him, Yolei? He said that this wasn't a viral Digimon. It's technically not   
alive which means we can trash it all we want."  
  
"Davis is right," Kari agreed. "It's a program, which means that it can be deleted. And we're   
just the ones to delete it." Davis mentally patted himself on the back. Having Kari agree with   
him was a big victory in his opinion. Yolei was still a little queasy about killing. She just   
kept telling herself that it wasn't killing; it was deleting an inorganic program. But why was   
there a little voice inside her telling her that there was something wrong about this task?  
  
Patamon was ecstatic. "I'm going to be going web surfing again. And I won't wipe out this   
time."  
  
"What makes you so sure?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Gabumon's been giving me surfing lessons," Patamon said with some pride.  
  
"Hold on, Patamon, what do you mean again?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I'll handle this," T.K. told his Digimon companion. "Remember when we were talking about   
Diaboromon?"  
  
"Yeah. So?"  
  
"So, the only ones who were able to battle him were Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Patamon. The   
four of them cruised the Internet for him and when they found him, they did battle."  
  
"Why didn't Biyomon, Gomamon, Palmon, and Gatomon come along?" Cody asked.  
  
"That's because Sora, Joe, Mimi, and I were unable to reach a computer." At least that was the   
answer Tai told Kari once the whole ordeal was over.  
  
"What are we waiting for?" Davis stood up. "Let's get online and stop that virus!"  
  
"One question, Flash Gordon, how are we going to get there?" Yolei asked sarcastically.  
  
"You can use the same portal that Agumon and Tentomon used," Gennai offered. "Unfortunately,   
it's closed now. It won't open again until later tonight."  
  
"Aw."  
  
"You're free to stay here for a while until it opens up again."  
  
"Looks like we have our work cut out for us," Davis observed.  
  
"One other thing," Gennai added. "I discovered a prophecy regarding you."  
  
"A prophecy? How do you know it's for us?" T.K. inquired.  
  
"It said 'Digidestined Prophecy' on top."  
  
"Oh. Well what does it say?"  
  
"It's really catchy." Gennai cleared his throat. "'When hope and light unite with love, when   
sincerity relies on knowledge, friendship shall bring forth courage and the truth shall be   
revealed. To light the darkest hour, two shall become one, and once they come together, only   
then, shall the battle be won.'"  
  
"That is catchy," Yolei critiqued.  
  
"Hey, the crests are mentioned in it." Cody noted.  
  
"That's how I knew it was for you especially." Gennai left leaving the Digidestined with tons   
of questions. 


	4. Love Hurts

"Lovers' quarrels are the renewal of love."- Terence [Publius Terentius Afer];   
Andria (the lady of Andros).  
Chapter 3: Love Hurts  
  
The sunlight shined down on the building known by residents as Highton View Terrace. It   
especially focused its rays on one bedroom in the apartment building. This bedroom looked just   
like all the others with bunk beds, small closet, and a computer. Of course, this room was   
personalized with posters of American rock bands and Japanese models. Two pictures were shown on  
a bedside table. One was of the original Digidestined group along with Gennai in his   
Mekanorimon, Ogremon, the virus Digimon who wasn't really a virus, Elecmon, the caretaker and   
guardian of Primary Village, Andromon, and Centarumon, protector of the temple. A younger Kari   
was holding a tiny Botamon in her arms. The second picture was of two kids, a boy and a girl.   
The boy was wearing a blue T-shirt, khaki shorts and sneakers with a pair of goggles over his   
forehead. The girl was dressed in a yellow T-shirt, blue jeans, sneakers, pink belt pack,   
pink gloves, and a blue hunting cap.  
  
Tai Kamiya yawned and sat up, hitting himself on the bunk above him.  
  
"I need a bigger bed," Tai noted. "Or a smaller head." He got up and looked at Kari's bunk,   
which was above his own. It was neatly made.  
  
Putting on slippers, Tai walked zombie-like into the kitchen where his mother was fixing   
breakfast.  
  
"Morning, sweetie," Mrs. Kamiya greeted. "I made your favorite, Spinach Pancakes."  
  
"That's nice," Tai muttered, forgetting for a moment how awful his mother's healthy recipes were.  
"Where's Kari?"  
  
"Oh, that's right." For a while, Mrs. Kamiya remained in thought like she was trying to remember  
something. "She said that she was on her way to Yolei's house and that she'll be home late."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"Oh, and Vanessa called. She wanted to know if you wanted to head to the movies tomorrow."   
Tai's brain worked like a low-ram computer, trying to scrounge up information. Vanessa Paiyako,  
fourteen, long brown hair, gray eyes, usually dresses in T-shirts (she puts a sweater over them   
in the cold months) and blue jeans, current girlfriend.  
  
That thought was like a splash of cold water on Tai. Was she his girlfriend? Well, maybe in a   
literal sense, but in the sense that he was thinking... All of a sudden, Spinach Pancakes   
sounded really appetizing. Tai dug in hoping it would take his mind off of Vanessa and what he   
thought she thought the position their current relationship was in.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya looked on with a mixed look of astonishment and enjoyment. Tai rarely eats any of   
her home-cooked meals, now he was devouring pancakes like there was no tomorrow.  
  
As Mrs. Kamiya prepared another pancake, she casually asked, "By the way, Tai, whatever happened   
to your friend, Sora? The two of you used to play soccer every Saturday, but recently you've   
been acting like she doesn't exist." Tai spit out the piece of pancake he was eating.   
Everything was coming back to him now. Sora was mad at him because of the email. She was mad,   
wasn't she? When they last talked, it was... Tai realized that the last time the two had a   
serious talk was about two weeks before Diaboromon attacked, which was a week before he got that   
hair clip for her birthday. That was when things started falling apart.  
  
"Uh... Sora? She's been..." He didn't want to tell his mother the truth. He was too proud to   
reveal something like that.  
  
The phone ringing saved him. He jumped up and ran over to the phone.  
  
"Hello, Kamiya Residence, this is Tai," he greeted.  
  
"Tai, this is Izzy."  
  
"Hey, Izzy, what's up?"  
  
"I need you to bring that new computer software over."  
  
"Computer software?"  
  
"Yeah, you know, the DIGITAL program." Tai immediately got the hint. Any sentence with   
'Digital' in it means they're talking about the Digital World. Tai had to play along with this   
little charade.  
  
"Is there something wrong with your version?" Tai asked, meaning 'are the new Digidestined in   
trouble?'  
  
"I don't think so. But Matt and Joe need a copy too." Translation: 'Maybe. Matt and Joe   
already know.'  
  
"What about..." Tai was reluctant to say Sora's name. It was awkward, especially since Izzy was  
the first one he told about his problems in the midst of Diaboromon's invasion.  
  
"She doesn't have the software." 'She doesn't know.' Apparently, Izzy knew what he was   
thinking.  
  
"I can give it to her." 'I'll tell her.'  
  
"Sure. Just bring it over to my house." 'Meet me at my house and I'll tell you what's going   
on.'  
  
"Okay. Bye, Izzy." Tai hung up the phone. "Mom, is it okay if I go over to Izzy's house?"  
  
"Sure, Tai. Just be sure to be back by dinner, I'm making Sea Weed Spaghetti."  
  
"Lovely," Tai muttered. He took the cordless into his bedroom. It was time to bite the bullet,  
face the music, look Death straight in the eye. In other words, talk to her despite what their   
current situation. Tai activated the phone and dialed Sora's phone number.  
Sora Takenouchi was usually an early riser. She didn't know why, it was just instinct she   
supposed. Usually, on a Saturday, she would water her Mom's plants or clean up the house. Ever   
since her first trip to the Digital World, her relationship with her mother was getting stronger   
with each day. She was beginning to see why her mother enjoyed gardening.  
  
Sora just got done sitting down to watch some television when the phone rang. Sora realized that  
this was a good time to test the call-ID box she got for Christmas. On the screen above the   
receiver, it said 'Tai.' Sora scowled. She was still upset at him for the hair clip thing and   
the email. How could he just throw around words like that? She couldn't believe how insensitive  
he was. She reached down and yanked the phone cord out of its jack.  
Tai was surprised when a female voice announced, "The number you are trying to reach has been   
disconnected. Please hang up and try again." Turning off the cordless, he thought about how to   
inform her what was going on. The question wasn't how he would inform her, but would she believe   
him?  
  
Tai couldn't worry about that now, not when the Digital World might need his help again.   
Pulling on some clothes, Tai rushed out to Izzy's apartment.  
Sora re-inserted the phone jack and went to put her shoes on. She was supposed to be helping   
teaching a weekend computer course at Odaiba Elementary.  
Davis stared outside at the fishes. It was hard to believe that he was about fifty feet under.   
What was keeping the water from crushing them? But then, as Cody pointed out once, anything is   
possible in the Digital World.  
  
"Something troubling you, young Davis?" Gennai walked into the room.  
  
"Oh, hi, Gennai. I was just thinking about the prophecy you mentioned."  
  
"Don't worry if you can't figure it out, I can't figure it out."  
  
"It's not that, it was one of the verses. 'When hope and light unite with love.'"  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, T.J. has the crest of hope and Kari has the crest of light."  
  
"True."  
  
"Does that mean that they are destined to be together?"  
  
"You know it is possible that that isn't what it means. Don't forget, Sora has the crest of   
love. It could simply mean that in the future, something will happen that will require the   
three of them to work together."  
  
"No, I'm pretty sure that's not what it means. Aw man, here I've been trying long and hard to   
get Kari to be my girlfriend and here comes T.P. and all he does is flex his muscles and she's   
all over him like a cheap suit."  
  
Gennai coughed to cover up the laugh. "Davis, how old are you?"  
  
"Twelve. I'm going to be thirteen soon."  
  
"Davis, if it makes you feel any better, Tai didn't spend all that time in the Digital World   
trying to get Sora to like him, he was trying to concentrate on saving two worlds."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"Stop trying so hard. You'll find that things are much easier if you don't force them. And   
besides, Kari really doesn't seem to be your type. She's conservative and you're..."  
  
"A crazy psycho?"  
  
"Actually, I was going to say rambunctious but we're talking about you and if you want to say   
you're a crazy psycho then you're a crazy psycho."  
  
"Thanks... hey, wait a minute! Okay, smart guy, you say Kari doesn't seem to be my type, then   
who does sound like my type?"  
  
"I don't know." Davis facefaulted. "However, I can tell you this: sometimes, who you're looking  
for is closer than you think."  
  
{Aw great,} Davis moaned. It was bad enough they had to figure out the meaning of the prophecy,   
but now he needed to understand Gennai's cryptic message for himself.  
  
Before he could ask Gennai what he meant, Gennai said, "It's time. The portal should be open by   
now." Davis and Gennai left the mansion and joined Veemon and the rest of the Digidestined on   
the surface.  
  
"It's about time," Yolei scolded. "We've been waiting here for twenty stupid minutes. Where   
were you?" Obviously, her anger was focused on Davis.  
  
"Davis was helping me feed the fish," Gennai explained. "And believe me, there are a LOT of   
fish." Davis quickly nodded his head confirming Gennai's statement. "Now, the portal is right   
over there." Gennai pointed to a small clearing. Sure enough, a giant circle of energy stood   
there.  
  
"So this is how Agumon and Tentomon got onto the Internet," Cody said. He then whistled. "It's   
big."  
  
"It's grown since I last saw it," Gennai agreed. "I suggest you guys take Raidramon, Halsemon,   
Submarimon, Pegasusmon, and Nefertimon. They'll be able to get you there quickly."  
  
"But Submarimon only works in water," Cody said.  
  
"Well, you will be going into a stream. A data stream that is." Despite the pun, Gennai's   
suggestion made sense.  
  
Again, they all called out, "Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Veemon, armor-digivolve to... Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!"  
  
"Hawkmon, armor-digivolve to... Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to... Submarimon, the Reliable Guardian of the Sea!"  
  
"Patamon, armor-digivolve to... Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!" The Digidestined mounted their   
armor Digimon.  
  
"Good luck," Gennai called. "One fact, the portal will remain open 'til around sundown. Once   
that happens, you'll be trapped on the Internet until it opens again at sunrise."  
  
"We understand, Gennai. Thanks," Kari called.  
  
"Let's go." Davis led the charge through the portal. The others followed.  
  
Gennai sighed. "It's up to them now." 


	5. Netscape

All right, people, before I begin, let me just warn you that something is going to happen in  
this chapter that you might not like. In fact, you might hate me for doing this. You might  
even try to flame me. Let me tell you this: things are not always what they seem, and all this  
is building up to one climatic battle. So before you prepare the torches and program the  
detonators on bombs, read the whole story. I promise I'll put as much of it up as I can. All  
right, I warned you. Enjoy.  
  
"To furnish the means of acquiring knowledge is... the greatest benefit that can be conferred   
upon mankind. It prolongs life itself and enlarges the sphere of existence."- John Quincy Adams;  
Report on the establishment of the Smithsonian Institution.  
Chapter 4: Netscape  
  
It was a vast tube of brightly-colored wires and multiple screens. Flashes of light were   
swirling by the Digidestined.  
  
"What's that?" Davis asked, referring to the flashes of light.  
  
"Those are computer users," Raidramon explained. "Everybody who's surfing the Internet is   
represented as flashes of light."  
  
"And the web sites they're trying to access are in the direction they're heading," Halsemon   
added.  
  
"It's changed since I was last here," Pegasusmon commented.  
  
"What do we do when we face this macrovirus?" Kari asked.  
  
"Don't worry," Davis called. "I can deal with it."  
  
"More like it will deal with you," Yolei muttered.  
  
"Hey Kari," T.K. called. "Did Gennai mention how we were going to get there?"  
  
"I think he said something about an access tube right below us," Kari replied. Everybody looked   
below and eventually a hole appeared.  
  
"Everybody down the hatch," Davis ordered. Everybody dropped down and continued through the   
tube.   
  
It was another five minutes before Cody announced, "We're almost there. We should prepare   
for..." Before Cody could finish his sentence, they all slammed into an invisible wall. Caught   
off guard, the Digimon reverted to their rookie forms leaving the Digidestined floating.  
  
"What hit us?" Veemon moaned.  
  
"I think it's a firewall," T.K. said as he put a fist against the barrier. "Somebody doesn't   
want any outside elements getting into their computer system."  
  
"You think it was whoever installed the macrovirus?" Kari asked.  
  
"Most likely."  
  
"All right," Davis said pushing up his sleeves. "Veemon, wham it."  
  
"You got it. V Head Butt!" Veemon threw his head at the barrier but came away with a major   
headache. The other Digimon tried their respective attacks.  
  
"Beak Buzz saw!"  
  
"Diamond Shell!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Lightning Paw!" Even together, the attacks had no effect.  
  
"We're just not powerful enough," Gatomon said with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Patamon," T.K. called. "Why don't you digivolve. There are no control spires around so   
it's safe."  
  
"All right. Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon! Hand of Fate!" An orange beam of energy shot out  
of Angemon's fist and burst through the firewall.  
  
"Good thinking, T.K.," Kari said with a smile.  
  
"Kari never compliments me when I think of something good," Davis moaned.  
  
"Maybe that's because you never think of anything good," Yolei commented. Davis gave her an evil  
stare.  
  
"Why don't we all digivolve," Hawkmon suggested.  
  
"That's a good idea. Veemon, digivolve to... Exveemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!" Aquilamon picked up Yolei, Cody and Armadillomon and   
Angemon caught T.K., Kari, and Gatomon leaving Davis to travel on Exveemon on his lonesome.  
  
As the Digidestined continued, they barely stopped in time to prevent themselves from crashing   
into another firewall.  
  
"This one's on me. Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon! Megaton Press!" Curling into a   
ball, Ankylomon plowed through the firewall. He dedigivolved and Yolei caught him.  
  
They encountered more firewalls along the way; Angemon and Aquilamon destroyed them. Exveemon   
couldn't use his V-laser without dropping Davis.  
  
Finally, they exited the tube of data and into a vast area where the circuits looked like huge   
buildings.  
  
"Is this the place?" Davis asked.  
  
"I think so," T.K. replied. "But does the Hacker know we're here?"  
An alarm quickly alerted him to intruders in his main frame.  
  
"How could somebody have infiltrated my firewalls? I have to get the anti-virus program I   
created up before they stop me." The hacker quickly typed in some commands and a view window   
popped up.  
  
"What the hell? They're just children. But how could children get into the Internet without   
actually becoming data themselves? This I'll have to look into. But for now..."  
"Look up," Davis called. Everybody looked up to see lightning striking down on them.  
  
"I think the Hacker knows we're here," Cody commented.  
  
"You think?" Everybody scattered.  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" Cody announced.  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to... Digmon, the Drill of Knowledge!"  
  
"Digi-armor energize!" Echoed Kari.  
  
"Gatomon, armor-digivolve to... Nefertimon, the Angel of Light!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Gold Rush!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Beam!" The energy and projectiles soared towards the source of the lightning and   
struck the ceiling. Another blast of lightning appeared from behind them.  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!" The combination attacks of Exveemon and Angemon destroyed the source of that   
lightning projector. The two champions turned towards each other and gave themselves a thumb up   
movement.  
  
"Nice shooting, you two," Yolei congratulated.  
  
"Well, actually it was mostly Exveemon," Davis informed her. Everybody decided to allow Davis   
this one small fantasy.  
"Upgrade to level two," the Hacker commanded.  
Hundreds of tentacles came out of a circuit block and grabbed the Digidestined and Digimon. A   
voice announced, "I don't know how you manage to get in my main frame but you will die!"   
  
"Who was that?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Davis replied.  
  
"I think it was whoever set the macrovirus on the Internet," T.K. figured. Nefertimon   
dedigivolved into Gatomon and used her lightning Paw attack. But she wasn't strong enough. If   
only she could digivolve.  
  
Davis and T.K. saw the crest of light glow on Kari's chest.  
  
"Gatomon, digivolve to... Angewomon!" Angewomon dodged the tentacles by using some fast flying   
skills. She manage to get by them and over to the circuit cluster that the tentacles were   
coming out of.  
  
"Heaven's Charm!" A cross of energy destroyed the circuit cluster. The tentacles released their  
hold on the Digidestined.  
The Hacker cursed and slammed his fist on the desktop. "Damn it! Level 3!"   
The whole landscape around them started to shake. Cracks began opening up all over the place.  
  
"Digmon, please tell me this is your doing," Cody said.  
  
"Nope. Not even I can cause this much damage."  
  
"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Davis cried. Suddenly lightning and more tentacles came out and began   
attacking the Digidestined. Angewomon was caught from behind and dedigivolved to Gatomon. A   
tentacle got Angemon in the gut. Two tentacles wrapped themselves around Exveemon's wings.   
Lightning plowed Aquilamon and Digmon into each other.  
  
"Dedigivolve," Cody ordered. "They'll won't be able to hit us if we're smaller." Exveemon,   
Aquilamon, Digmon, and Angemon dedigivolved into Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Patamon.   
That freed them from the tentacles.  
  
"How do I defeat these... whatever they are? I have it; I'll reconfigure my hard drive. No   
doubt the sudden change in circuitry will kill them.  
  
The Digidestined ran towards where they came in. A canyon opened up kiddy-corner to them. They  
tried dodging it but there was no way they could run towards the exit portal without running off  
into the canyon.  
Gennai could feel something was going wrong. He had a sixth sense for detecting trouble and the   
Digidestined were definitely in trouble.  
  
"I better call the cavalry." Gennai went over to his computer.  
Over at Izzy's house, Izzy, Matt, and Joe were just informing Tai on what was going on. They   
didn't have to worry about keeping their voices down. Izzy's parents were one of the few   
grownups that knew about Digimon.  
  
"Has Gennai thought of a way to pull them back if there's trouble?" Tai asked.  
  
"He probably thinks there won't be any trouble," Izzy said. "Still, I would feel a lot better   
if we were in the Digital World."  
  
"There's just one problem," Joe put in. "You need a D-3 to open the Digiport. And we don't have  
one."  
  
"Looks like we'll just have to have faith in the new Digidestined."  
  
"Izzy." The voice was Gennai's; he was transmitting to Izzy's laptop from his home in the   
Digital World.  
  
"Gennai, I'm here. As are Matt, Tai, and Joe."  
  
"No time for small talk, Izzy, the new Digidestined are in trouble. Please come to the Digital   
World at once. It is of utmost importance."  
  
"We can't open the Digiport," Izzy informed him. "We need a D-3."  
  
"And you'll have one." The door to Izzy's room opened and Ken Ichijouji walked in carrying   
Minomon, the in-training form of Wormmon.  
  
"Ken, did Gennai contact you?" Izzy asked.  
  
"Yeah, he did. I'm ready to open the Digiport whenever you guys are ready."  
  
Tai turned to Gennai. "Gennai, inform Mimi. I don't care if it's 3 a.m. in New York, this is   
an emergency!"  
  
"Sure thing, Tai. I'll also make sure the Digimon are ready to meet you."  
  
"Somebody should contact Sora and tell her."  
  
"I'll do it."  
  
"Tai..." Matt began.  
  
"Don't argue, Matt. The duty of a Digidestined comes before anything personal." Matt was amazed  
at Tai's attitude. He doesn't usually take Digidestined duty this seriously.  
  
Izzy handed Tai his cordless and Tai dialed Sora's number.  
  
"Takenouchi Residence," a woman's voice greeted.  
  
"Mrs. Takenouchi, it's Tai Kamiya. Is Sora there?"  
  
"Oh hello, Tai. No, I'm sorry, she'll be out all day."  
  
"Okay. Just tell her I called. Good-bye."  
  
"Where's Sora?" Matt asked.  
  
"Her mom said she'll be out all day," Tai said, feeling drained mentally.  
  
"We can't wait for her," Matt said. "We need to go now."  
  
"Right. Sora will just have to catch up with us when we have the chance. Ken, do it!"  
  
"Right. Digiport open!" Ken, Tai, Matt, Izzy, and Joe were sucked through the computer. They   
came out right near Gennai's lake. They saw that Mimi was already there, along with Agumon,   
Biyomon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Gomamon, and Palmon. Agumon, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Palmon were   
engaged in a game with Mimi. Biyomon was sleeping and Gomamon was in the lake.  
  
"Is this a private party or can anyone join?" Matt called out. The Digimon got up and embraced  
their human friends. It's been a while since they've seen each other. Ken noticed that Biyomon   
was looking around with a sad look.  
  
"Ken, where's Sora?" Biyomon asked.  
  
"She didn't port with us," Ken answered.  
  
Biyomon's eyes swelled in tears. "Doesn't she like me any more?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I'll handle this, Ken. Biyomon, I tried to get in touch with Sora but I couldn't. But don't   
worry, she'll be here soon." It was then that the lake split causing Gomamon to fall onto the   
steps. Gennai stepped over Gomamon and onto the ground.  
  
"Here's the 411," Gennai explained. "The Digidestined are in trouble. They're inside the main   
frame of whoever put that macrovirus on the Internet. But they can't get out. You guys are the   
rescue team."  
  
"How do we get there?" Agumon asked. "We can't fly in this form."  
  
"I'm not sure even Ikkakumon and Togemon can move around in there," Mimi added.  
  
"True, five champions wouldn't be able to make it, but two megas and a champion can. War   
Greymon, Metal Garurumon, and Kabuterimon."  
  
"I don't know, Gennai," Tai said as he put his hand on his chin. "It's been a while since Agumon  
and Gabumon warp-digivolved. You think they still have the ability." Agumon and Gabumon looked  
glum at that moment.  
  
"As long as there's nothing prohibiting them from digivolving, they should be able to do it."  
  
"All right, go for it, guys," Matt encouraged. The two Digimon nodded.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to... War Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"They still got it," Joe said.  
  
"Looks like we're all set," Tai said as he climbed onto War Greymon's shoulder.  
  
"I'll stay here with Mimi and Joe," Ken volunteered.  
  
"Suit yourself," Matt said as Metal Garurumon lowered himself so that the boy can climb onto his   
back. Kabuterimon picked up Izzy and placed him on his head.  
  
"Good luck," Joe called.  
  
"Joe, do you think they'll be able to rescue them in time?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I hope so, Mimi," Joe said solemnly. "Because if not, we could be in a whole lot of trouble."  
The Digidestined were stuck between a rock and a hard place. In front of them, a chasm blocking   
there only escape, behind them, barrages of lightning bolts and tentacles. All around them,   
circuit clusters falling apart and new ones replacing them.  
  
The ground began shaking again. The Digidestined and Digimon were all thrown onto their butts.   
Kari got up quickly and took a step back. That proved to be the wrong step as she fell over the   
side of the chasm.  
  
T.K. literally flew over and manage to grab onto one of her arms with both of his.  
  
"Hold on, Kari, I got you," T.K. said, grunting. "I'm not... AH!" T.K. winced as lightning   
bolts hit him. They weren't powerful enough to fry him, but his back began smoking nonetheless.  
  
"T.K.," Kari gasped. More lightning bolts struck his back. Apparently, the Hacker thought he   
was an easy target. Each shot was like hundred electric shocks to his body all at once.  
  
"T.K., Kari, come on," Cody called over the rumbling. They wanted to reply but couldn't.  
  
Davis saw their situation. "Kari!" He started to dash over to her side but Yolei tackled him   
just as a lightning bolt was about to strike both of them.  
  
"Davis, pay attention," Yolei admonished. "You could've become a roasted marshmallow."  
  
"I have to save Kari," Davis said.  
  
"T.K.'s got her, you just concentrate on protecting yourself."  
  
"If J.K. thinks that he's going to get all the credit for rescuing her, he's got another thing   
coming. I'm stronger, I can rescue Kari better than..." Yolei had had enough. She slugged him   
right in the kisser.  
  
"What was that for?" Davis asked rubbing his jaw.  
  
"Davis, you're not thinking clearly. Your letting your jealousy over T.K. cloud your logic.   
Think for once in your pathetic life! Shouldn't you try to help the whole team, not just Kari!   
Besides, if you died from one of those lightning bolts, I would have to explain it to your   
family. That's one thing we both don't need so I don't want you to be killed!" Davis saw   
Yolei's eyes, swelling with tears. If he didn't know better, he actually thought she was   
worried for him. He wrote that out as misinterpretation.  
  
Meanwhile, T.K. tried frantically to hold on to Kari while at the same time, try not to keep   
both of them from going over the edge. Kari was getting worried for him. If T.K. remained like   
this, the lightning bolts could kill him.  
  
"T.K., forget about me."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Save yourself. I'm not going to have you get killed just for me."  
  
"Forget it, Kari." Another lightning bolt scorched T.K.'s back. "I'm not letting you fall. I   
care about you too much to lose you."  
  
Kari was awestruck by T.K.'s words. Then a small, sad smile appeared on her face. "T.K...."   
Suddenly T.K. felt Kari's hand go limp as it slipped out of the glove. With no grip, Kari fell   
into the abyss.  
  
"NO!" T.K. cried as he watched Kari disappear. The look in her eyes said she was sorry but   
this was for the better.  
  
Yolei saw several tentacles shoot towards T.K. "T.K., look out!" She cried.  
  
"Terra Force!" A ball of energy destroyed the tentacles. Davis, Yolei, Cody, Veemon, Hawkmon,   
Armadillomon, and Patamon looked up to see War Greymon, Metal Garurumon, and Kabuterimon standing   
in front of the exit portal.  
  
"Move it!" Matt ordered. Everyone except for Patamon ran for the exit portal. Patamon saw that  
T.K. was still kneeling by the edge of the chasm holding onto Kari's glove.  
  
"T.K., let's go!" Patamon called.  
  
"T.K.," Matt echoed.  
  
"You guys make sure the others get to safety," Tai ordered. "I'll get T.K."  
  
"All right." War Greymon took off, slicing up tentacles like crazy.  
  
"Come on, T.K., we're leaving," Tai said as War Greymon landed by T.K.  
  
"No," T.K. sobbed. "This can't be happening."  
  
"T.K., let's go!" Tai shouted.  
  
"Tai?" T.K. looked up at the older boy. He was the last person he wanted to see, after what   
happened to Kari. "Tai... Kari... she's gone!"  
  
"What?" Tai looked down the chasm. "Oh no."  
  
"Tai, don't you zone out too," Izzy called. "We have to get out of here before the entire main   
frame is reconfigured.  
  
"Izzy, behind you!" Matt warned.  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" A blast of ice froze the tentacle.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" A ball of electricity destroyed a circuit cluster.  
  
Tai shook himself out of his semi-trance. "Please, T.K., we have to go." But there was less   
conviction in Tai's argument. War Greymon picked up the both of them and went for the exit   
portal. Izzy had already retrieved the fallen Gatomon.  
  
"Digivolve!" Davis and Yolei shouted.  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... Exveemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Digi-armor energize!"  
  
"Armadillomon, armor-digivolve to... Submarimon, the Reliable Guardian of the Sea!" Cody ducked   
into Submarimon while Davis and Yolei got onto Exveemon and Aquilamon. Everybody took off.  
The Hacker smiled. Victory has gone to him. Now he can continue on his mission. 


	6. The Lost

"The shifts of Fortune test the reliability of friends."- Cicero; De Amicitia, XVII.  
  
Chapter 6: The Rising Storm  
  
Lieutenant-Colonel Jacob Nicholas was on duty at the Pentagon, although he didn't know why.   
Nothing exciting has ever happened here in the U.S. The last exciting thing to happen is when a   
computer virus in Japan launched two nuclear missiles at them and itself. Even now, the United   
Nations is investigating to what has happened and they're still no closer to finding out then   
they were when they started.  
  
Suddenly an alarm sounded. Nicholas quickly checked his consol, and let out a few swear words.   
He picked up a phone and dialed a four-digit number.  
  
"Captain Reynolds? This is Nicholas down in radar control. I'm picking up something unusual..."  
  
A few hours later, the control room of the Pentagon was filled with technicians, scientists, and   
soldiers. Captain John Renalds was the shift commander and anything even remotely unusual was   
immediately reported to him.  
  
"Bennett, get Washington on the line, tell them to turn everything they have towards whatever the  
hell that thing is. Sarah, contact the Japanese Government and the United Nations, I've got a   
bad feeling about this. Nicholas, if that thing so much as winks, I want to know every single   
detail about it. And someone get me some damn coffee!"  
  
"Sir," a technician called. "I'm able to get a visual."  
  
"Let's see it," Reynolds commanded.  
  
"It's coming on now," one technician called. Over on a television monitor, the sky above Tokyo   
came into view. There was a rainbow-colored stream of energy in the air.  
  
"Sir, reports are coming in from New York, Atlanta, and Los Angeles. They're seeing the same   
thing we're seeing. It's encompassing the world!"  
  
"Damn," Renalds moaned. "Go to Defcon Two."  
Paul Ishida has seemed some pretty unusual stuff in his days as Chief Producer of the Odaiba   
Television Network, but this was the most unusual. He was helping Mark and Luke on a tourist   
video for the Odaiba District when he looked up and saw the weird energy rift.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Paul asked.  
  
"Looks like space has a butt crack," Luke commented. Mark hit him in the back of his head.  
  
"Not again," Paul moaned. It felt like a repeat of when Myotismon took over the television   
station and that fog blocked them in. And like then, Paul knew that only Matt, T.K. and the   
other Digidestined could repair this rip in space.  
Davis had just about finished his hut when a strong wind picked up and blew it over.  
  
"What the..." Veemon came running in from the forest.  
  
"Davis, there's something wrong with the sky!" Veemon pointed up. Davis followed his gesture to  
see a rainbow energy rip appearing.  
  
"This is not good," Davis moaned.  
The Hacker leaped up in joy. He did it; He found access to the power source of the creature that  
defeated Diaboromon. Now he could use it to power up his macrovirus. On his monitor, he saw his  
mainframe with a rainbow-colored streak running across it.  
Gennai's sixth sense was tingling again. Something was way past off. He got onto his computer   
and called up a satellite photo of the Digital World. There was a red line running across it.  
  
"This is not good," he moaned.  
Dark clouds began gathering in the Digital World. A monsoon began but this was worse. Lightning  
struck in several places, knocking down a few trees. It caused Digimon to scatter in all   
directions.  
  
In Little Edo, Floramon, Otamamon and Musroomon gathered in Shogun Geckomon's castle for   
protection from the harsh storm.  
  
At Primary Village, Elecmon was struggling to get the baby Digimon to safety, but he knew he   
couldn't do it alone. But help came in the forms of Centarumon, Andromon, and Monzaemon.   
Monzaemon offered to take everybody to Toy Town where they would be safe in the buildings there.  
  
In the deep forest, Leomon and Ogremon were having an intense battle. But the storm interrupted   
that. They agreed to put aside their differences until they were in safety. They both ran for   
cover, countering lightning blasts with their energy attacks.  
  
In the arctic region of File Island, Frigimon and Mojyamon fought to protect the Gizamon from the  
fierce lightning assault. Ikkakumon helped them.  
Davis and Veemon huddled underneath a tree.  
  
"We have to get a message to the real world!" Davis shouted over the wind that had begun to kick  
up.  
  
"How do we do that when we don't have a D-terminal?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I don't know," Davis replied.  
  
Davis looked up as Gennai's lake parting and the old man coming up.  
  
"Davis, what are you doing here?" Gennai asked.  
  
"Yolei left me in here for survival training," Davis replied cynically. He then outlined their   
argument in detail.  
  
"This isn't good. The Digital World could be destroyed any moment now. If we had a D-3, we   
could've evacuated to Earth."  
  
"Gennai is there any way for me to get back to my world without a D-3."  
  
"I'm afraid not. Unless..."  
  
"What? Tell me!" Gennai pointed up to the energy rift.   
  
"The energy rift appears to be dimensional like the Digiport. Perhaps if you were to go through   
it, you would come out on Earth."  
  
"Or?"  
  
"Or you would end up a bloody mess in the time-space continuum," Gennai said casually. Davis   
moaned.  
  
"Gennai, I want you to get Agumon and the other original Digimon over here quickly. Hopefully,   
we'll be able to figure out what to do then."  
  
"Right." Davis looked up at the energy rift and hoped that the others were all right.  
Earth was not doing much better. Weather patterns became random and erratic all over the place.  
Lightning started knocking down trees and some were strong enough to tear holes through   
buildings.   
  
The American Red Cross struggled to save the lives but even they couldn't be   
everywhere. In fifteen minutes, over five hundred people in the United States were dead.  
  
The Japanese Defense Force had set up camp just outside Kyoto. They had decided to risk it and   
fire ICBMs at the energy rift. But before the missiles could reach their target, lightning blew  
them into dust. It was like the energy rip was defending itself.  
  
The Hacker heard lightning outside his window. He parted one of the blinds and saw the energy   
rift. It looked just like the one on his computer. He then realized what was happening. While  
he was gathering energy from wherever those monsters came from, an energy rift was forming   
between his mainframe and Earth (he did not know about the Digital World). The Hacker took in   
all that he saw.  
  
"Cool," he commented excitedly and closed the blinds.  
Izzy and Cody were back at Izzy's house after a while. Izzy received an email from Joe   
containing the satellite images. Cody who merely looked out of Izzy's bedroom window confirmed   
the energy rifts that Jim discovered.  
  
"I was afraid this would happen again," Izzy said as he typed frantically at his keyboard. "The  
barrier between the Digital World and Earth is breaking down again. It's just like what happened  
three years ago when the Dark Masters took control of the Digital World."  
  
"How can we stop it?" Cody asked.  
  
"We can't stop it until we find out what's causing it. In the mean time, get on the horn and   
warn everybody. Tell them to help out in whatever way they can."  
Joe was very eager to become a doctor, so it would take nothing short of the end of the world to   
make him give up his studying.   
  
Unfortunately, that's exactly what was happening.  
  
Joe read the email from Cody and threw down his textbook. He grabbed his digivice and ran out.  
  
"Where are you going?" His father called after him.  
  
"Break," Joe replied as he disappeared into the elevator. No sense in telling his father the  
truth, at least not yet. Besides, this would be a good chance to put the skills he learned to  
work.  
Matt received Cody's email while he was at band practice.  
  
"Hey, what is it, Ishida?" One of the other band members asked. "Is it from that Jun-chic   
again?"  
  
"No," Matt frowned. "Get everybody down to the cellar now."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I have to check on T.K.," Matt replied as he ran out.  
  
"I've got to hand it to him," the band member said. "He's certainly protective over his   
brother."  
Izzy had taught Sora a lot about computers since they came back from the Digital World. That,   
along with her good interacting skills made her the perfect candidate to teach the Junior   
Computer Club. Now, if only the students could learn such skills. One of the students, Marcy  
Nikamoto, was still late.  
  
But at the moment, Sora was only halfway concentrating on the class. She was still thinking   
about Tai. For one thing, there was that phone call she received earlier today. Maybe she   
overreacted. Kari lived there too; maybe it was her who was calling. Maybe Mrs. Kamiya was   
calling up her own mother.  
  
Sora shook her head. It was primarily Tai's fault this happened, him acting so shallow and   
ignorant, giving her a hair clip of all things. But her rational mind had a question: if she   
hated Tai for giving her that tacky hair clip, why was she still carrying it around? Sora tried   
telling herself that she just didn't have time to throw it away, but not even she believed   
herself.  
  
Sora sighed again as she heard thunder. She looked out the window and saw storm clouds. She   
closed the window and drew the shades. If she looked a little higher, she could've seen a   
rainbow-colored energy rift in the air.  
The energy rift was causing worldwide panic. Darkness was in all parts of the globe.   
Earthquakes were happening on the southern coast and torrential rain falls inNorth Africa.  
Even in America, there were disasters. Mimi and Michael received Cody's email. They were   
both too wound up to sleep and the energy rip and lightning storms weren't helping.   
Especially since a tidal wave big enough to wipe out all of Manhattan was heading right for them.  
Only one thing could stop it.  
  
"Betamon, warp-digivolve to... Metal Seadramon!"  
  
{Metal Seadramon is a mega-level Digimon,} Mimi reminded herself. {His river of power attack can  
part the ocean itself and his tidal wave is the most powerful water attack a Digimon has. He   
used to be our worst enemy. Is this him reformatted? Or is this a different one?} Metal   
Seadramon dove into the water and using his jet thrusters, propelled himself towards the tidal   
wave.  
  
"River of power!" An intense blue energy beam shot out of Metal Seadramon's nose. The beam   
struck right in front of the tidal wave causing another tidal wave to meet it. The two waves   
mingled and counteracted each other. But some of the water was heading straight for Mimi and   
Michael. Metal Seadramon quickly hurried back and encompassed his body around the two teenagers.   
The waters rushed by them but his body was able to keep them from being sent to an early and   
watery grave.  
  
"Thanks, Metal Seadramon," Mimi said, petting the big snake-Digimon's underside. Metal Seadramon  
dedigivolved to Demibetamon and landed in Michael's arms.  
  
"Come on," Mimi said. "We need to find a computer and warn the others." Mimi nodded and hurried  
with him, but she couldn't help but wonder if this was the end.  
The Hacker was working on a project on his computer. He was applying the energies he was   
retrieving from wherever the monsters came from to a program he was creating. Slowly, it began   
to take shape. A huge half-bat, half-human creature, his body was a violet color with a strange   
symbol on his chest. His legs were a metallic blue. Two bullhorns stuck up from his head. He   
carried several weapons including mallet and arm blasters.  
  
"Yes, a new virus program. Now, what should I call you?"  
  
"I am Geddonmon," the creature introduced. "I was created from the energies of the Digital   
World. As a result, I can summon Digimon and am impossible to destroy. Basically, I am God."  
  
The Hacker chuckled. "Yes, with this, I'll get my revenge. Listen, Geddonmon, I want you to do   
something for me."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"I want you to destroy a company from the inside out."  
  
"I'll do more than destroy them. I'll obliterate all trace of it."  
  
"Good, here's the plan..."  
Yolei had also received Joe's email containing the satellite photographs. She couldn't believe   
this was happening. The death counts from the weather phenomenon was rising. Slowly, but it was  
rising.  
  
{I guess it is a good thing I left Davis in the Digital World,} she thought. {At least there   
he'll be safe from all this chaos. I'm sure he'll thank me when this is all over.}  
  
A beeping sound told her she had email. She opened the message and read it:  
  
Yolei,  
The Digital World is under siege by some unusual energy rip. It is causing Digimon to be  
deleted faster than you can say 'Digi-doo-doo.' Davis is with us, but there is a chance   
we won't survive if the energy rip remains open. Gennai wants you and the others to try   
to figure out what's been going on and stop it from your end. We'll do whatever we can.   
Oh, and Digitamamon says hi.  
Tentomon  
Yolei gasped at the email. The same thing was happening in the Digital World. Davis is no safer  
there than he would be here. In fact, he's probably in mortal danger by being there. And she   
has removed any hope he had of escaping to Earth.  
  
Suddenly feeling nauseous, Yolei collapsed onto her bed and turned onto her front. If someone   
had very good hearing, they would've heard crying.  
"It's horrible, Izzy," Mimi said. "This rip is everywhere and it's causing global disasters.   
Do you know what's causing it?" Mimi and Michael were on a direct computer video link to Izzy.  
  
"I'm not exactly sure, Mimi," the redhead told her. "It's kind of like the time the Dark Masters  
warped the Digital World."  
  
The screens with Mimi and Michael on them then minimized and a new video screen appeared. This   
time, it was Gennai.  
  
"Izzy, listen up," Gennai said. "There's a strange energy rift encircling the Digital World."  
  
"Oh no! The same thing is happening on Earth."  
  
"What?" For once, Gennai was genuinely surprised, and scared. "This isn't good. It means all   
our hard work is becoming undone!"  
  
"Gennai," Mimi spoke up. Her video window maximized to the same size as Gennai's. "We've been   
trying our best to cut down the losses but the disasters are overwhelming! At the last count,   
there were over sixty-five deaths and over two hundred injuries!"  
  
"There's only one way to stop the weather disasters," Gennai told the three. "It is to find the  
Hacker and shut him down right now."  
  
Cody then came running in. "Izzy, turn on the news!" Izzy accessed the television station's web  
site and downloaded a streaming video.  
  
"As you can see," a bodiless announcer said. "The creature has ignored everything and has been   
heading for the Odaiba district. It has made no stop to explore other areas, which makes   
military officials conclude that it has some sort of purpose. Some analysts have come to the   
conclusion that the creature is possibly sentient. While it's unsure what goals this creature   
has, it has left nothing but a path of destruction in its wake." The image the camera was   
showing was of Geddonmon.  
  
Mimi and Michael had seen the transmission as well. "This is horrible," Michael commented. "If  
I was over there, I would personally see that the creature and the Hacker was brought to   
justice!"  
  
"Please, Michael, calm down," Demibetamon said as he stuck his face onto the screen.  
  
"Yeah, Michael, calm down," Mimi agreed. "Being upset over it isn't going to make the situation   
any better."  
  
"I was afraid that something like this would happen," Gennai said solemnly. "The Hacker has   
tapped into the very essence of the Digital World into creating this monster. If the creature   
isn't destroyed, the essence will not return to the Digital World, the rifts will continue to   
gain power and both worlds will be destroyed."  
  
Suddenly, Mimi snapped her fingers. "I just remembered something! A few weeks ago, we were   
doing current events in my social studies class. One of the articles we studied was about a   
company that received a threatening letter."  
  
"What does that have to do with anything?" Izzy asked.  
  
"The sender of the letter warned the company that he or she will take his or her revenge on them   
and the entire Net-Surfing community, in other words, everybody, by infecting their systems with   
a powerful macrovirus when they least expect it."  
  
"The Hacker," Michael realized.  
  
"Mimi, this is important," Izzy said calmly. "What was the name of the company that the letter   
was sent to?"  
  
"I'm trying to remember, but I can't. Wait, the article was in International News so that means   
that it didn't happen in America." Mimi gasped. "The origin of the article was from a Press   
Service in Tokyo!"  
  
Cody stared at Michael and Mimi and suddenly recalled Gennai's Digidestined Prophecy.   
{'Sincerity relies on knowledge.' Mimi was the original bearer of the Crest of Sincerity, and   
she's relying on her knowledge of the article to help us find out the Hacker's motives. The   
prophecy is coming true!}  
  
"Let's contact the other Digidestined and arrange a meeting," Izzy suggested. "And let's hope   
T.K. comes out of his depression soon, otherwise we could all be in trouble." 


	7. Musical Interlude

Musical Interlude  
  
As T.K. walked down the streets of Odaiba, he did not stare at anything. It was like he was in  
a trance. He was in his own little world. In his shaking hands, he held a pink glove. The one  
that he held onto while Kari...  
  
T.K. broke into sobs again. Kari and he had always been close, especially since Tai and Matt  
were friends and even more since they battled Piedmon. When he moved out of Tokyo, they didn't  
keep in touch as often as he would like. When he moved back, he thought they would have time to  
catch up on old times. But then the Digimon Emperor attacked and they along with Davis, Yolei,  
and Cody were called upon (in his and Kari's case, again) to save the Digital World.  
  
T.K. zomby-walked into the mall. He and Kari used to come here just before...  
  
"Can I help you?" One of the servers at the food court asked. T.K. placed an order and it was  
given to him. T.K. didn't know why he did it, he wasn't hungry. Maybe he just needed to keep  
his mind off of...  
  
As T.K. sat down, he heard soft music in the distance and a female voice sang out.  
  
How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
baby you would take away everything good in my life,   
  
and tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
Without you,  
There'd be no sun in my sky,  
There would be no love in my life,  
There'd be no world left for me.  
And I,  
Baby I don't know what I would do,  
I'd be lost if I lost you,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything real in my life,   
  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
Please tell me baby,  
How do I go on?   
  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?   
  
And tell me now,  
How do I live without you,  
I want to know,  
How do I breathe without you?  
If you ever go,  
How do I ever, ever survive?  
How do I, how do I, oh how do I live?   
  
How do I live without you?   
  
How do I live without you baby?  
  
  
As the song faded into the distance, T.K. pondered the fact that that song reminded him in so  
many ways of his current situation. How was he suppose to go on without Kari? She was somebody  
special. Many kids cracked that the two are boyfriend and girlfriend. But in reality, there was  
something that went beyond amorous affection. When Kari was lost, it was like a piece of him  
went with her. It was like getting an arm chopped off or getting his liver forcibly removed by  
Machinedramon.  
  
T.K. realized that he hadn't even touched his food. He didn't feel like eating. He got up,  
without even throwing the food out, and walked away. Once he was outside, he ducked into a  
nearby alleyway. He dropped behind a dumpster and began crying.  
  
  
Song is based on "How Do I Live" by LeAnn Rimes. I got the lyrics from http://www.leannrimes.de. 


	8. The Rising Storm

"Hope to the end."- The First Epistle General of Peter 1: 13.  
  
Chapter 7: The Avenger  
  
"T.K., speak to me," Patamon pleaded. "T.K., say something. T.K., I'm worried about you." T.K.  
had been sitting on his bed, staring at the carpet for the past three hours. The only sounds he  
made were "it's all my fault." Patamon heard the sound of thunder and floated over to the   
window. He could see the energy rift going on outside. "T.K., there's something weird going on   
outside."  
  
"Who cares," T.K. muttered.  
  
"But T.K., this could be serious. The entire world could be destroyed."  
  
"My entire world's already been destroyed, Patamon. This will just make it official."  
  
"T.K., don't say that. I don't want you to be sad."  
  
"I'm sorry, Patamon, I can't help it. I promised Kari I would be there for her, that I would   
protect her. But I couldn't. I failed as a Digidestined, and as a friend. Tai probably hates   
me."  
  
"He doesn't."  
  
"He has good reason," T.K. continued as if he didn't even hear Patamon's argument. "I may not   
have plunged a knife into her heart, but when she was in trouble, I couldn't do anything. That's  
just as worse as killing someone."  
  
Before Patamon could argue otherwise, a knock was heard on T.K.'s bedroom door.  
  
"T.K., there's someone here to see you," his mother called.  
  
Patamon cleared his throat and tried to speak in a low voice. "Send them in."  
  
"Okay. T.K., are you coming down with laryngitis?"  
  
"Yes," Patamon replied quickly, accidentally dropping back to his original voice.  
  
"Oh, okay." The door opened and Ken Ichijoji walked in.  
  
"Hey, Ken," Patamon greeted. "I'm glad you're here. T.K.'s not listening to me. He's not   
listening to anybody."  
  
"I was afraid of this," Ken said. "T.K., it's me, Ken. T.K., tell me what's wrong. Something's  
wrong, I know it, tell me what it is."  
  
"You wouldn't understand, nobody understands my pain, nobody understands what I did wrong!"  
  
"You're forgetting who you're talking to," Ken said almost smiling. "If anybody knows about pain  
and doing wrong, it's me. Tell me."  
  
"Kari."  
  
"T.K., you didn't kill her."  
  
"I did something worse, I had a chance to save her and I didn't take that chance." Ken got down   
on both knees and looked straight into his face.  
  
"T.K., listen to me, nobody is blaming you for what happened to Kari. It wasn't your fault."  
  
"No, Tai thinks it's my fault, so does Davis."  
  
"I don't know about Tai but Davis would blame you for his shoes becoming untied. You're not to   
let him get the best of you."  
  
"Davis just pointed out what already happened. No, I couldn't save her, I failed her." Ken was  
just about ready to slap T.K. silly when the door opened and Tai walked in with Gatomon. Tai   
wanted to see how T.K. was holding up. From the look on Patamon and Ken's faces, not good.  
  
"He's been like this ever since I came in," Ken said without greeting. Tai didn't care that he   
didn't even greet the original leader of the Digidestined; courtesy was the least of their   
worries at the moment.  
  
Gatomon got up on the window sill with Minomon and Patamon.  
  
"T.K.," Tai said.  
  
T.K. looked up and saw him. "Tai, come to finish the job Davis started?"  
  
"T.K., despite what some people might think I am not a violent person."  
  
"But you are mad, and you have every right. I wasn't able to save your sister."  
  
"T.K., the reason I came over her was to thank you." T.K. looked up at him with a confused look.  
  
"Thank me?"  
  
"Earlier, I talked to Yolei. She told me how you tried to save her at extreme risk to yourself."  
  
"I... I wasn't thinking. I forgot about the Hacker, the lightning, everything. I just knew I   
had to save her."  
  
"Yes, Yolei told me she saw the lightning hit you head on. T.K., I respect you. You   
demonstrated true love by trying to save her. Anybody would've instinctively run away but you   
stayed. You were a true friend, and if Kari was here, she would've thanked you for staying by   
her to the end."  
  
"Tai's right, T.K.," Ken agreed. "You protected her by sacrificing yourself. That's the element  
of a true hero."  
  
"And for that, T.K., I am in debt to you," Tai ended. He held out his hand. T.K. looked at it   
like it was a foreign object, then slowly gripped it. Tai pulled him up.  
  
"T.K., it's the Hacker's fault that Kari's gone. If you want to avenge her death, what do you   
say we show him that you don't mess with the Digidestined?"  
  
"No, Tai," T.K. replied. "We'll avenge her death. You deserve it just as much as I. Together,   
we'll stop him once and for all." Ken and the Digimon watched this.  
  
"Looks like the old T.K. is back," Gatomon said.  
  
"Good thing too," Patamon added.  
  
"Guys," Ken called. "Izzy just emailed me. He says that there's this creature attacking the   
city. It's a Digimon. He wants us to meet him, Matt, Joe, and Cody about a mile from Highton   
View Terrace."  
  
"It's time to kick some digi-butt," T.K. said.  
  
"Minomon, digivolve," Ken ordered.  
  
"Right. Minomon, digivolve to... Wormmon!" Everybody left T.K.'s apartment. While they were   
waiting at the elevator, Yolei appeared.  
  
"Izzy just explained to us what was going on," Poromon said. Ken realized that Yolei had been   
crying, her eyes were red. Why? What had Yolei done?  
  
T.K. looked at Yolei's pocket and saw another D-3 and D-terminal sticking out. "Hey, aren't   
those Davis'?" He asked.  
  
Yolei closed her eyes. "Yes, they are."  
  
"Why do you have them?" Ken asked.  
  
"I was mad that Davis was blaming T.K. for what happened to Kari, so I accused him of being   
selfish. I left him in the Digital World hoping it would teach him something."  
  
"Yolei, do you realize how dangerous that is, especially considering what's happening!"  
  
"She realizes that now," Poromon said. "Once Tentomon told her what was happening. She's been   
crying about it for the past half hour."  
  
"You're worried about him," T.K. accused. Everybody could see that he was right Yolei was   
worried about him.  
  
{I don't believe it,} Ken thought to himself. {Yolei actually cares for him, otherwise why would  
she feel upset about leaving him? I wonder if she has admitted that to herself.}  
  
Out loud, he said, "come on, we have to get going." Everybody piled into the elevator.  
  
At that moment, Geddonmon was walking outside T.K.'s, Yolei's, and Cody's apartment building.  
  
{I smell Digimon,} he thought. {But they are not Digimon that I have called. So they must be   
destroyed.} Geddonmon launched a fireball at the apartment building.  
  
Inside the elevator suddenly jerked to a halt.  
  
"What's happening?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I don't know but I don't like it," Wormmon said. T.K. stood on Tai's shoulders and opened the   
maintenance hatch.  
  
"I see it," T.K. called. "The cable's cracking."  
  
"I can stop it," Wormmon volunteered. "Someone get me up there."  
  
"No problem. Poromon, digivolve to... Hawkmon!" Hawkmon picked up Wormmon with his talons and   
flew him up through the hatch. Once there, Hawkmon dropped him on the roof.  
  
"Silk Thread!" Wormmon spat a string, which hooked around the elevator cable just as it snapped.  
He then tied the other end on the elevator. The elevator creaked, then stopped.  
  
"You did it, Wormmon!" Ken shouted. No sooner he had said that, than the string snapped and the  
elevator continued its plumage. Hawkmon grabbed Wormmon by the waist.  
  
"Sticky Net!" The net hooked just under the elevator stopping the elevator from falling.  
  
"Is everybody all right?" Hawkmon called.  
  
"We're fine," Tai called. "But now we have no way to get out."  
  
"Let's just bust our way out," Ken suggested.  
  
"We don't have any choice," Yolei, with a slight squeek in her voice, agreed. Hawkmon and   
Wormmon returned to the group. "Let's digivolve."  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!" The three champions launched their attacks and burst a hole  
to the outside. Angemon grabbed Gatomon and Stingmon held Tai.  
  
Once they were on the ground, Aquilamon and Stingmon returned to their in-training forms while   
Angemon dedigivolved to Patamon.  
  
"Let's get him," Tai said and they all took off after Geddonmon. 


	9. The Avenger

"Kindness is a language which the deaf man can hear and the blind man read." -Mark Twain  
Chapter 8: Digidestined Assemble  
  
"Yolei had no right," Davis told Agumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Gabumon. "I admit, I can be a   
real dunderhead sometimes. All right, all the time, but still, she should've left me my D-3 and   
D-terminal so that I would have some protection. Even though the Control Spires are no longer a   
problem, there are still dangers here." Davis thought that by talking to the original Digimon   
about it, they could help him discover why Yolei was such a dunderhead in isolating him there.   
It had been a few hours since Davis was first left here. Since then, he was too busy trying to   
help the Digimon into safe havens.  
  
"The Digital World isn't as safe as one would think," Agumon said, partially agreeing with him.   
"Survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten and all that jazz."  
  
"Sometimes she makes me so mad that I..." To illustrate, Davis slammed his fist on the ground.   
"What I want to know is why me?"  
  
"Maybe because she likes you," Agumon suggested.  
  
"Likes me! Ha, that's a laugh! She's an annoying, obnoxious, loud-mouthed, ego-centered..."  
  
"Sounds more like you," Gomamon commented.  
  
Davis was about to belt him one when he realized that he was right. That did describe him to a   
'T.' Davis could recall what she said just before she left 'I have faith in you.' But if she did  
like him, why would she put him through this?  
  
As if he could sense his thought, Gabumon said, "she must like you otherwise she wouldn't have   
done all this."  
  
"Makes sense to me," Tentomon agreed.  
  
"Do you like her?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"No, I... well maybe a little... why should I like her, she put me through this! She's always   
showing off her intelligence and commenting on how stupid I am. Why would I like her if she's   
all that and a bag of chips?" Davis then remembered what Gennai said earlier: "sometimes, who   
you're looking for is closer than you think." He did know who was Davis' type, Yolei. But he   
wanted Davis to figure it out himself, accomplish something on his own. Now Davis kicked himself  
for not realizing it earlier. Maybe he did... care about her, but he convinced himself that he   
cared about her only in the same manner as he does for Cody, Ken, and even T.K. to a certain   
extent.  
  
{Yeah,} he thought. {It's nothing but a 'war buddies' type of relationship.} Somehow, that   
argument didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Hey, Veemon and Biyomon are coming back and they have somebody with them," Gomamon   
informed the group. His sensitive ears picked up wing flaps and footsteps. Everybody looked up   
to see the two Digimon running (or in Biyomon's case, flying) towards them. With them   
were Mimi, Michael, and Betamon.  
  
"We're glad you're here," Agumon said to the humans. "Things have really intensified in Japan."  
  
"We know, they aren't too good in America," Michael said. A bolt of lightning struck near them.  
  
"Or here," added Tentomon.  
  
"The only way to stop this is to defeat the Hacker's creation, Geddonmon," Gabumon briefed.  
  
"Then let's get over there," Betamon said jumping up and down.  
  
"Wait," Mimi halted. "We're still waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?" Everybody asked.  
  
"Me." Willis stepped into the clearing where they were, Terriermon on his head and Lopmon on   
his shoulder.  
Tai, Yolei, T.K., Ken, Poromon, Minomon, Patamon, and Gatomon met up with Cody, Izzy, Upamon,   
Joe, and Matt.  
  
"Hey, little bro, you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll be fine once everything is back to normal," T.K. replied with a smile. "But we have a   
problem, without Davis, we don't have Paildramon and without Angewomon, our strength is   
definitely depleted." Yolei suddenly found something interesting on the ground. T.K.   
immediately realized what he said. It sounded like he was accusing Yolei for what Davis was   
going through. "Oh, Yolei, I'm sorry."   
  
Yolei looked up and smiled. "It's all right, T.K. You didn't hurt me or anything." But   
truthfully, Yolei was hurt. It was her fault Davis wasn't with them. If they were, maybe they   
would be able to confront Geddonmon.  
  
"I think we'll just have to rely on what we have. Davis will just have to join us when he can,"   
Izzy said logically. "Let's go."  
  
"Poromon, digivolve to... Hawkmon! Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Upamon, digivolve to... Armadillomon! Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Minomon, digivolve to... Wormmon! Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!" The champion Digimon stood in Geddonmon's path.  
  
"Who dares disrupt my mission?" Geddonmon asked.  
  
"We're the Digidestined," Tai announced. "And we're not going to let you destroy our world!"  
  
"Your world is insignificant, only my goal is important."  
  
"What is your goal?" Izzy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I must destroy the Noriyama Nuclear Power Plant."  
  
"But by destroying that, over half of Tokyo will be without power!" Yolei protested.  
  
"Not only that, but the explosion would wipe out half of Odaiba INCLUDING Highton View Terrace!" Tai added.  
  
"That is my mission and I will succeed."  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," Stingmon said. His shoulder spikes opened and an   
energy needle popped out.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Geddonmon dodged and elbowed Stingmon in the back.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon swung his tail, which Goddramon grabbed and flung back.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Geddonmon jumped and landed on Aquilamon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Geddonmon held up Aquilamon who took the blunt of the energy blast.  
  
"I do not have time to waste playing games," Goddramon said. "I call upon the Digimon of   
Destruction! Sagittarimon!" A cross between Flamedramon and Centarumon appeared holding a bow.  
  
"Lynxmon!" A large cat on fire appeared from an alleyway.  
  
"Panjyamon!" Panjyamon looked a lot like Leomon except his color was white.  
  
"Feratumon!" A demon-looking creature with wings, horns, and one hand much bigger than the other  
flew down from the sky.  
  
"He can make Digimon out of thin air!" Tai gasped.  
  
"No, those Digimon already exist," Gatomon explained. "He just pulled them from the Digital   
World."  
  
"Izzy, do you have your laptop?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without it."  
  
{Good old Izzy,} Tai thought. "Good. Look up these Digimon."  
  
"I'm on it." Izzy placed his laptop down on a bench and began typing. Profiles of the Digimon   
appeared on all four corners of the screen.  
  
"All right, Sagittarimon is a horse Digimon similar to Centarumon. His weapon is his judgment   
arrow made of chrome digizoid.  
  
"Lynxmon is a cat Digimon whose fire powers are on par, if not succeeding Flamedramon.  
  
"Panjyamon is an ultimate Digimon with an Ice Beast Fist attack.  
  
"Feratumon is a demon Digimon with intense destructive powers."  
  
Tai immediately took charge. "All right, have Angemon take on Feratumon, Stingmon take on   
Panjamon, Aquilamon take on Lynxmon and Ankylomon take care of Sagittarimon."  
  
"Tai, what about me?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Gatomon, you'll be called in if he pulls another Digimon out of subspace or wherever he pulls   
them out of." Gatomon fumed. She knew the truth, without Kari, she's useless. Tai was trying   
to protect her, but she didn't want to be protected, she wanted to do the protecting.  
  
Angemon and Feratumon both sailed into the air.  
  
"Your powers are nothing compared to mine," Feratumon declared. "Pandemonium Flare!" An intense  
fire blast launched at Angemon who merely banked to avoid it.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Feratumon mimicked Angemon's movement.  
  
"Melting Blood!" Feratumon's hand was energized with acid and he launched a punch at Angemon.  
  
"Protection!" Angemon's wings came together to reflect the blast. Angemon flew in and tried to   
punch Feratumon. Feratumon blocked the punch and backhanded Angemon. Angemon backed up and   
moved in again. In mid-air, Feratumon judo-flipped Angemon and the Angel Digimon went down.  
  
"Thermal Mane!" Flames emitted from Lynxmon's coat and encircled Aquilamon. Aquilamon flew up   
to avoid the flames.  
  
{I'm going to have to attack from afar,} Aquilamon thought. "Blast Rings!" Lynxmon just plowed  
through it and pounced on Aquilamon.  
  
"Ice Beast Fist!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!" From afar, it looked like Stingmon and Panjyamon would punch each other's   
fists. But in fact, Panjyamon was emitting an ice blast and Stingmon had a needle coming out of   
his wrist. The two attacks struck one another and forced both warriors back. Panjyamon lunged at  
Stingmon and grappled with the insect Digimon. Stingmon kicked Panjyamon back but Panjyamon   
leaped at him again. Stingmon lifted into the air but a quick jump and grabbed of the leg pulled  
him back down.  
  
"Judgment Arrow!" Ankylomon barely dodged in time. He knew that Sagittarimon's arrow could hurt  
him, even in his armored mode.  
  
"Tai, I just realized something," Izzy called. "With the exception of Feratumon, none of the   
Digimon attacking us are viruses! In fact, they are all vaccine!"  
  
"That means... that means that we can't destroy them." Yolei paled. If they resulted to murder,  
then they would sink to a low that not even Ken was at when he was the Digimon Emperor. They   
would turn into viruses themselves!  
  
"Evamon!" Geddonmon called. Out of the shadows an unusual Digimon stepped. He moved on several   
tentacles and was clad in full body armor. Several tentacles were attached to a blaster, another  
tentacle attached to a strange device.  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
"I'm on it! Evamon is a Cyborg Digimon, a fully-digivolved version of Vadermon. His attacks are  
Brain Drain and Strata-Blaster."  
  
"He's mine," Gatomon announced as she leaped at Evamon. "Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Strata-Blaster!" Evamon fired his blaster and nailed Gatomon in the stomach. The cat was   
thrown back but Yolei jumped up and caught her.  
  
"Evamon is a mega-Digimon," Izzy informed her. "Gatomon is just a champion."  
  
"Brain Drain!" Energy circles came out of Ebemon's device and struck Yolei. Yolei screamed and   
then froze.   
  
"Strata-Blaster!"  
  
Tai had to think fast. He ran up and grabbed both Yolei and Gatomon and pulled them over to the   
humans before the blasts could hit.  
"Willis, good to see ya'," Davis said.  
  
"Likewise, Davis. Hey, I'm sorry about Kari."  
  
"Me too," Terriermon agreed. "She was nice to me after we freed Lopmon from that computer   
virus."  
  
"Thanks, guys. She would've liked to know that all her friends are standing together."  
  
"And the friends that stand together ride together," Gennai quipped as he came up to everyone.   
"It's ready, follow me." Mimi, Michael, Davis, Willis, and the Digimon followed Gennai down to   
the lake where a trolley stood waiting for them.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this again," Agumon said referring to the trolley car that the original   
Digidestined used to go home during their first trip to the Digital World.  
  
"I briefed Davis on how to use it," Gennai told. "Everybody inside." Everybody complied with   
Gennai's instructions except for Biyomon.  
  
"What's wrong, Biyomon?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I'm just worried that Sora might not be there," the Digimon said sadly. "She wasn't here when   
they came to get Davis and the others back from the Internet. I'm beginning to think she doesn't  
like me any more."  
  
"Biyomon, we need you," Palmon pleaded. "You're just as important as any one of us."  
  
"And Sora does love you," Agumon added. "It was you who helped healed the gap between her mother  
and herself. She's thankful to you for that."  
  
"Please, Biyomon, come with us," Gomamon said. Because he was the shortest, it seemed like his   
voice was coming from out of the blue but in fact, you couldn't see him from outside the trolley.   
It would've been funny if this was any other situation.  
  
"All right." Biyomon hopped into the trolley and took a seat between Agumon and Tentomon.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Davis called from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yes," the others chorused.  
  
"Then here we go." Davis pulled a lever and the trolley started to move, gliding up as it went   
along an invisible track. As the trolley approached the energy rift, it started to shake.   
Lightning began hitting it. A small hole appeared in the back of the trolley. Lopmon quickly   
covered it with his body.  
  
"I don't think this trolley was meant for inter-dimensional travel," he commented.  
  
"Tell me about it," Terriermon said as he covered up another hole in the floor. Some of the   
other Digimon tried to repair holes that were appearing. Some of the other Digimon tried to   
repair holes that were appearing.  
  
"Guys, I don't think we're going to make it," Willis said.  
  
"We have to," Davis said determinably. "If we don't, everybody could die!" The shaking got   
worse and worse, it actually seemed like it would come apart at the seems. Then it did.  
  
"Oh no!" Michael shouted as he felt the floor give away.  
  
Mimi screamed.  
"Yolei, are you all right?" Tai said. Yolei just stood there, eyes staring straight ahead, yet   
not even staring. "Yolei, talk to me, say something, anything."  
  
"Yolei, talk to us," Cody pleaded. He tugged at her sleeve. "Yolei, please talk to me." Still,  
Yolei stood there, frozen stiff.  
  
"Izzy, look up Evamon's Brain Drain on your Digimon Analyzer."  
  
"Right." Izzy pulled up the profile and began reading the specifics on the attack. "This is   
bad. Evamon's Brain Drain freezes up a person's advanced motor functions the same way a computer   
screen would freeze from too much data. It causes severe doubt and fear in the target, whether   
it be human or Digimon."  
  
"We're dropping like flies," Matt commented. "Kari, Yolei, maybe even Davis."  
  
"Davis..." That word escaped from Yolei's lips.  
  
"Yolei, remember me?" Cody asked. "Come on, Yolei, you've known me since we were both kids.   
It's me, Cody."  
  
"Cody..."  
  
"She remembers names, Evamon's attack must have not been as severe as we thought." Joe   
commented.  
  
"Not really," Izzy said. "It's like her brain's been wiped clean and is now storing new data."  
  
"But she's still under the spell of Evamon's Brain Rape."  
  
"Tai, Cody," Ken called. "Look." The others looked just in time to see Aquilamon, Ankylomon,   
Angemon, and Stingmon fall from their battles with Geddonmon's flunkies. They became Hawkmon,   
Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormmon. Tai, Cody, Ken, and T.K. ran and picked up the Digimon and   
quickly brought them back to the group.  
  
"You okay, Patamon."  
  
"Sorry I wasn't able to defeat him, T.K.," Patamon apologized.  
  
"You tried your best. Besides, I would rather have you lose a battle than lose another best   
friend."  
  
"All of you tried your best," Tai agreed. Hawkmon looked at Yolei and quickly realized what   
happened. He leaped from Tai's arms and ran over to Yolei.  
  
"Yolei, speak to me. Yolei, wake up. Wake up! It's me, Hawkmon."  
  
"Hawkmon..."  
  
"Your time is up, Digidestined." It was from Feratumon who slowly approached him along with   
Lynxmon, Evamon, Panjyamon, and Sagittarimon. "Our master has given us orders to destroy you.   
And destroy you we will." The Digidestined back-stepped away from the hench-Digimon.  
  
Yolei's pocket began to shine an indigo blue. It was coming from Davis' D-3. But then it   
stopped.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ken questioned.  
  
"Something must have happened to Davis," Joe gasped. Nobody wanted to guess what, but they were   
all thinking the same thing (except for Yolei who couldn't really think at the moment). Did   
Davis join Kari in the afterlife?  
  
"Davis..." Yolei repeated. It was like she was trying the name out. The evil Digimon were   
getting closer and closer.  
  
"Oh man, we're going to need a miracle to get out of this one," Matt voiced.  
  
Suddenly four energy blasts struck the back of Panjamon's head and the lion Digimon went down to   
one knee. Everybody turned to see two figures descend from the skies, or rather two figures that  
were carrying two other figures. It was Lopmon and Terriermon, and they were carrying Agumon and  
Gabumon. They were using their ears like parachutes, riding the thermals down to them.  
  
"You did ask for a miracle," Tai told Matt as he waved his hands.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Bunny Blast!"   
  
"Blazing Ice!" The four Digimon fired again and strafed the evil Digimon.  
  
More figures began descending from the direction of the energy rift. Biyomon, who was carrying   
Palmon and Tentomon who was carrying Gomamon. The flying Digimon dropped their cargo right into   
the arms of their Digidestined partner.  
  
"I can't believe you guys made it," Tai said as he hugged Agumon.  
  
"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun," Agumon replied.  
  
"How did you guys get here?" Joe asked.  
  
"Let's just say we hitched a ride," Gomamon answered.  
  
"A touching reunion," Lynxmon commented. "But it's still no good."  
  
"Just try us," Agumon said as the Digimon stood in front of the Digidestined.  
  
"Wait," Feratumon said. "Let them get off an attack and then kill them."  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Hawk Beak!"  
  
"Silk Thread!"  
  
"Bunny Blast!"  
  
"Blazng Ice!" The attacks hit them head on. The evil Digimon emerged with bruises but nothing  
more.  
  
"Hey, they're not bad," Panjyamon commented.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take more than that to stop us," Sagittarimon said.  
  
"Evamon, turn them into mindless drones!"  
  
"With pleasure." Ebemon took position at center of the group. "Brain..."  
  
"River of Power!" A blue energy beam hit Evamon and he dissolved. Again, everybody looked up as  
Metal Seadramon descended from the sky like an avenging angel. With him was Exveemon, who was   
holding Michael, Mimi, Willis, and Davis.  
  
"It's Davis!" Matt called excitedly. "And he bought reinforcements. Exveemon landed and   
released the group.  
  
"So that's why Davis' D-3 glowed," Izzy realized. "Veemon was close enough to it to digivolve.   
I guess the energy rift extended the D-3's powers." Metal Seadramon also landed and became   
Betamon.  
  
"Davis, what happened to you?" Tai asked.  
  
Davis explained, "Well we were suppose to ride here vie the trolley. But the travel made it fall   
apart. At the last moment, Betamon warp-digivolved and carried us through the rift. Once we saw  
you guys were in trouble, we sprang into action."  
  
"Well, we're glad you're here." Davis then saw the group and Yolei. "Oh my God, Yolei! Joe,   
what happened to her?"  
  
"She was hit by Evamon's Brain Rape. She knows names, but nothing else." Davis grabbed Yolei's   
shoulders and shook her hard.  
  
"Yolei, snap out of it! Come on, Yolei, it's me, Davis."  
  
"Davis..."  
  
"We need to bring her out of it," Izzy said. "Something to jump-start her."   
Davis thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe we could dump cold water on her," T.K. suggested.  
  
"Good idea, know where we can get a bucket," Matt replied dryly.  
  
"Want me to become Endigomon and shake her?" Lopmon offered.  
  
"We don't want her head to fall off," Willis told his buddy.  
  
"I have it," Davis said.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked. Davis planted a big kiss on Yolei's lips. Everybody was awestruck.   
For a second, they thought that Davis was replaced with a doppelganger or something. When Davis   
pulled back, Yolei blinked her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Davis? Davis!" Yolei embraced him. "Davis, I'm sorry about leaving you in the Digital World.   
When Tentomon told me what was going on, I feared the worse."  
  
"Come on, Yolei. You of all people should know it's not that easy to get rid of me." Seeing  
Yolei's facial expression, Davis said, "It's all right, Yolei, I'm fine, everyone's here."  
  
"Everyone?" It was then that Yolei realized that Michael, Willis, Mimi, and the original Digimon  
joined the group.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Davis turned to T.K. For a moment, the others thought that he was   
going to lash out at him again, then Davis held out his hand. T.K. looked confused.  
  
"T.K., I want to apologize," Davis said. "I was so mad about losing Kari that I lashed out   
aimlessly. In my rage, I figured you would be an easy target. I now realize that you really did   
care about Kari and I'm not going to try to be such a jerk from now on, but a friend, in Kari's   
memory. So, what do you say, T.K.? Do you accept my apology?"  
  
T.K. looked at Davis' outstretched hand, then shook it. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Now, I've seen everything," Terriermon commented.  
  
"I'll say," Yolei chimed in. "Davis actually got T.K.'s name right."  
  
"I guess there IS a first time for everything," Cody said.  
  
Still shaking Davis' hand, T.K. gestured towards the evil Digimon. "Hey, Davis, what do you say   
we teach these jokers a lesson? The two of us can avenge Kari's death."  
  
Still smiling, Davis shook his head. "No, T.K. We ALL will." Tai joined his hand with T.K.'s   
and Davis'.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. Matt nodded and placed his hand on top of Tai's, who were joined by Yolei,   
Ken, Willis, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Michael, and Cody.  
  
"For Kari," Davis said.  
  
"For Kari," T.K. repeated.  
  
"For Kari," everyone joined in. Everybody's digivice began to glow. 


	10. Digidestined Assemble

"Kindness is a language which the deaf man can hear and the blind man read." -Mark Twain  
Chapter 8: Digidestined Assemble  
  
"Yolei had no right," Davis told Agumon, Gomamon, Tentomon, and Gabumon. "I admit, I can be a   
real dunderhead sometimes. All right, all the time, but still, she should've left me my D-3 and   
D-terminal so that I would have some protection. Even though the Control Spires are no longer a   
problem, there are still dangers here." Davis thought that by talking to the original Digimon   
about it, they could help him discover why Yolei was such a dunderhead in isolating him there.   
It had been a few hours since Davis was first left here. Since then, he was too busy trying to   
help the Digimon into safe havens.  
  
"The Digital World isn't as safe as one would think," Agumon said, partially agreeing with him.   
"Survival of the fittest, eat or be eaten and all that jazz."  
  
"Sometimes she makes me so mad that I..." To illustrate, Davis slammed his fist on the ground.   
"What I want to know is why me?"  
  
"Maybe because she likes you," Agumon suggested.  
  
"Likes me! Ha, that's a laugh! She's an annoying, obnoxious, loud-mouthed, ego-centered..."  
  
"Sounds more like you," Gomamon commented.  
  
Davis was about to belt him one when he realized that he was right. That did describe him to a   
'T.' Davis could recall what she said just before she left 'I have faith in you.' But if she did  
like him, why would she put him through this?  
  
As if he could sense his thought, Gabumon said, "she must like you otherwise she wouldn't have   
done all this."  
  
"Makes sense to me," Tentomon agreed.  
  
"Do you like her?" Gomamon asked.  
  
"No, I... well maybe a little... why should I like her, she put me through this! She's always   
showing off her intelligence and commenting on how stupid I am. Why would I like her if she's   
all that and a bag of chips?" Davis then remembered what Gennai said earlier: "sometimes, who   
you're looking for is closer than you think." He did know who was Davis' type, Yolei. But he   
wanted Davis to figure it out himself, accomplish something on his own. Now Davis kicked himself  
for not realizing it earlier. Maybe he did... care about her, but he convinced himself that he   
cared about her only in the same manner as he does for Cody, Ken, and even T.K. to a certain   
extent.  
  
{Yeah,} he thought. {It's nothing but a 'war buddies' type of relationship.} Somehow, that   
argument didn't sound very convincing.  
  
"Hey, Veemon and Biyomon are coming back and they have somebody with them," Gomamon   
informed the group. His sensitive ears picked up wing flaps and footsteps. Everybody looked up   
to see the two Digimon running (or in Biyomon's case, flying) towards them. With them   
were Mimi, Michael, and Betamon.  
  
"We're glad you're here," Agumon said to the humans. "Things have really intensified in Japan."  
  
"We know, they aren't too good in America," Michael said. A bolt of lightning struck near them.  
  
"Or here," added Tentomon.  
  
"The only way to stop this is to defeat the Hacker's creation, Geddonmon," Gabumon briefed.  
  
"Then let's get over there," Betamon said jumping up and down.  
  
"Wait," Mimi halted. "We're still waiting for someone."  
  
"Who?" Everybody asked.  
  
"Me." Willis stepped into the clearing where they were, Terriermon on his head and Lopmon on   
his shoulder.  
Tai, Yolei, T.K., Ken, Poromon, Minomon, Patamon, and Gatomon met up with Cody, Izzy, Upamon,   
Joe, and Matt.  
  
"Hey, little bro, you okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"I'll be fine once everything is back to normal," T.K. replied with a smile. "But we have a   
problem, without Davis, we don't have Paildramon and without Angewomon, our strength is   
definitely depleted." Yolei suddenly found something interesting on the ground. T.K.   
immediately realized what he said. It sounded like he was accusing Yolei for what Davis was   
going through. "Oh, Yolei, I'm sorry."   
  
Yolei looked up and smiled. "It's all right, T.K. You didn't hurt me or anything." But   
truthfully, Yolei was hurt. It was her fault Davis wasn't with them. If they were, maybe they   
would be able to confront Geddonmon.  
  
"I think we'll just have to rely on what we have. Davis will just have to join us when he can,"   
Izzy said logically. "Let's go."  
  
"Poromon, digivolve to... Hawkmon! Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Upamon, digivolve to... Armadillomon! Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Minomon, digivolve to... Wormmon! Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!" The champion Digimon stood in Geddonmon's path.  
  
"Who dares disrupt my mission?" Geddonmon asked.  
  
"We're the Digidestined," Tai announced. "And we're not going to let you destroy our world!"  
  
"Your world is insignificant, only my goal is important."  
  
"What is your goal?" Izzy asked out of curiosity.  
  
"I must destroy the Noriyama Nuclear Power Plant."  
  
"But by destroying that, over half of Tokyo will be without power!" Yolei protested.  
  
"Not only that, but the explosion would wipe out half of Odaiba INCLUDING Highton View Terrace!" Tai added.  
  
"That is my mission and I will succeed."  
  
"Not if we have anything to say about it," Stingmon said. His shoulder spikes opened and an   
energy needle popped out.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Geddonmon dodged and elbowed Stingmon in the back.  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon swung his tail, which Goddramon grabbed and flung back.  
  
"Grand Horn!" Geddonmon jumped and landed on Aquilamon.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Geddonmon held up Aquilamon who took the blunt of the energy blast.  
  
"I do not have time to waste playing games," Goddramon said. "I call upon the Digimon of   
Destruction! Sagittarimon!" A cross between Flamedramon and Centarumon appeared holding a bow.  
  
"Lynxmon!" A large cat on fire appeared from an alleyway.  
  
"Panjyamon!" Panjyamon looked a lot like Leomon except his color was white.  
  
"Feratumon!" A demon-looking creature with wings, horns, and one hand much bigger than the other  
flew down from the sky.  
  
"He can make Digimon out of thin air!" Tai gasped.  
  
"No, those Digimon already exist," Gatomon explained. "He just pulled them from the Digital   
World."  
  
"Izzy, do you have your laptop?" Tai asked.  
  
"Yeah, I don't go anywhere without it."  
  
{Good old Izzy,} Tai thought. "Good. Look up these Digimon."  
  
"I'm on it." Izzy placed his laptop down on a bench and began typing. Profiles of the Digimon   
appeared on all four corners of the screen.  
  
"All right, Sagittarimon is a horse Digimon similar to Centarumon. His weapon is his judgment   
arrow made of chrome digizoid.  
  
"Lynxmon is a cat Digimon whose fire powers are on par, if not succeeding Flamedramon.  
  
"Panjyamon is an ultimate Digimon with an Ice Beast Fist attack.  
  
"Feratumon is a demon Digimon with intense destructive powers."  
  
Tai immediately took charge. "All right, have Angemon take on Feratumon, Stingmon take on   
Panjamon, Aquilamon take on Lynxmon and Ankylomon take care of Sagittarimon."  
  
"Tai, what about me?" Gatomon asked.  
  
"Gatomon, you'll be called in if he pulls another Digimon out of subspace or wherever he pulls   
them out of." Gatomon fumed. She knew the truth, without Kari, she's useless. Tai was trying   
to protect her, but she didn't want to be protected, she wanted to do the protecting.  
  
Angemon and Feratumon both sailed into the air.  
  
"Your powers are nothing compared to mine," Feratumon declared. "Pandemonium Flare!" An intense  
fire blast launched at Angemon who merely banked to avoid it.  
  
"Hand of Fate!" Feratumon mimicked Angemon's movement.  
  
"Melting Blood!" Feratumon's hand was energized with acid and he launched a punch at Angemon.  
  
"Protection!" Angemon's wings came together to reflect the blast. Angemon flew in and tried to   
punch Feratumon. Feratumon blocked the punch and backhanded Angemon. Angemon backed up and   
moved in again. In mid-air, Feratumon judo-flipped Angemon and the Angel Digimon went down.  
  
"Thermal Mane!" Flames emitted from Lynxmon's coat and encircled Aquilamon. Aquilamon flew up   
to avoid the flames.  
  
{I'm going to have to attack from afar,} Aquilamon thought. "Blast Rings!" Lynxmon just plowed  
through it and pounced on Aquilamon.  
  
"Ice Beast Fist!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!" From afar, it looked like Stingmon and Panjyamon would punch each other's   
fists. But in fact, Panjyamon was emitting an ice blast and Stingmon had a needle coming out of   
his wrist. The two attacks struck one another and forced both warriors back. Panjyamon lunged at  
Stingmon and grappled with the insect Digimon. Stingmon kicked Panjyamon back but Panjyamon   
leaped at him again. Stingmon lifted into the air but a quick jump and grabbed of the leg pulled  
him back down.  
  
"Judgment Arrow!" Ankylomon barely dodged in time. He knew that Sagittarimon's arrow could hurt  
him, even in his armored mode.  
  
"Tai, I just realized something," Izzy called. "With the exception of Feratumon, none of the   
Digimon attacking us are viruses! In fact, they are all vaccine!"  
  
"That means... that means that we can't destroy them." Yolei paled. If they resulted to murder,  
then they would sink to a low that not even Ken was at when he was the Digimon Emperor. They   
would turn into viruses themselves!  
  
"Evamon!" Geddonmon called. Out of the shadows an unusual Digimon stepped. He moved on several   
tentacles and was clad in full body armor. Several tentacles were attached to a blaster, another  
tentacle attached to a strange device.  
  
"Izzy..."  
  
"I'm on it! Evamon is a Cyborg Digimon, a fully-digivolved version of Vadermon. His attacks are  
Brain Drain and Strata-Blaster."  
  
"He's mine," Gatomon announced as she leaped at Evamon. "Lightning Paw!"  
  
"Strata-Blaster!" Evamon fired his blaster and nailed Gatomon in the stomach. The cat was   
thrown back but Yolei jumped up and caught her.  
  
"Evamon is a mega-Digimon," Izzy informed her. "Gatomon is just a champion."  
  
"Brain Drain!" Energy circles came out of Ebemon's device and struck Yolei. Yolei screamed and   
then froze.   
  
"Strata-Blaster!"  
  
Tai had to think fast. He ran up and grabbed both Yolei and Gatomon and pulled them over to the   
humans before the blasts could hit.  
"Willis, good to see ya'," Davis said.  
  
"Likewise, Davis. Hey, I'm sorry about Kari."  
  
"Me too," Terriermon agreed. "She was nice to me after we freed Lopmon from that computer   
virus."  
  
"Thanks, guys. She would've liked to know that all her friends are standing together."  
  
"And the friends that stand together ride together," Gennai quipped as he came up to everyone.   
"It's ready, follow me." Mimi, Michael, Davis, Willis, and the Digimon followed Gennai down to   
the lake where a trolley stood waiting for them.  
  
"I never thought I'd see this again," Agumon said referring to the trolley car that the original   
Digidestined used to go home during their first trip to the Digital World.  
  
"I briefed Davis on how to use it," Gennai told. "Everybody inside." Everybody complied with   
Gennai's instructions except for Biyomon.  
  
"What's wrong, Biyomon?" Veemon asked.  
  
"I'm just worried that Sora might not be there," the Digimon said sadly. "She wasn't here when   
they came to get Davis and the others back from the Internet. I'm beginning to think she doesn't  
like me any more."  
  
"Biyomon, we need you," Palmon pleaded. "You're just as important as any one of us."  
  
"And Sora does love you," Agumon added. "It was you who helped healed the gap between her mother  
and herself. She's thankful to you for that."  
  
"Please, Biyomon, come with us," Gomamon said. Because he was the shortest, it seemed like his   
voice was coming from out of the blue but in fact, you couldn't see him from outside the trolley.   
It would've been funny if this was any other situation.  
  
"All right." Biyomon hopped into the trolley and took a seat between Agumon and Tentomon.  
  
"Everybody ready?" Davis called from the driver's seat.  
  
"Yes," the others chorused.  
  
"Then here we go." Davis pulled a lever and the trolley started to move, gliding up as it went   
along an invisible track. As the trolley approached the energy rift, it started to shake.   
Lightning began hitting it. A small hole appeared in the back of the trolley. Lopmon quickly   
covered it with his body.  
  
"I don't think this trolley was meant for inter-dimensional travel," he commented.  
  
"Tell me about it," Terriermon said as he covered up another hole in the floor. Some of the   
other Digimon tried to repair holes that were appearing. Some of the other Digimon tried to   
repair holes that were appearing.  
  
"Guys, I don't think we're going to make it," Willis said.  
  
"We have to," Davis said determinably. "If we don't, everybody could die!" The shaking got   
worse and worse, it actually seemed like it would come apart at the seems. Then it did.  
  
"Oh no!" Michael shouted as he felt the floor give away.  
  
Mimi screamed.  
"Yolei, are you all right?" Tai said. Yolei just stood there, eyes staring straight ahead, yet   
not even staring. "Yolei, talk to me, say something, anything."  
  
"Yolei, talk to us," Cody pleaded. He tugged at her sleeve. "Yolei, please talk to me." Still,  
Yolei stood there, frozen stiff.  
  
"Izzy, look up Evamon's Brain Drain on your Digimon Analyzer."  
  
"Right." Izzy pulled up the profile and began reading the specifics on the attack. "This is   
bad. Evamon's Brain Drain freezes up a person's advanced motor functions the same way a computer   
screen would freeze from too much data. It causes severe doubt and fear in the target, whether   
it be human or Digimon."  
  
"We're dropping like flies," Matt commented. "Kari, Yolei, maybe even Davis."  
  
"Davis..." That word escaped from Yolei's lips.  
  
"Yolei, remember me?" Cody asked. "Come on, Yolei, you've known me since we were both kids.   
It's me, Cody."  
  
"Cody..."  
  
"She remembers names, Evamon's attack must have not been as severe as we thought." Joe   
commented.  
  
"Not really," Izzy said. "It's like her brain's been wiped clean and is now storing new data."  
  
"But she's still under the spell of Evamon's Brain Rape."  
  
"Tai, Cody," Ken called. "Look." The others looked just in time to see Aquilamon, Ankylomon,   
Angemon, and Stingmon fall from their battles with Geddonmon's flunkies. They became Hawkmon,   
Armadillomon, Patamon, and Wormmon. Tai, Cody, Ken, and T.K. ran and picked up the Digimon and   
quickly brought them back to the group.  
  
"You okay, Patamon."  
  
"Sorry I wasn't able to defeat him, T.K.," Patamon apologized.  
  
"You tried your best. Besides, I would rather have you lose a battle than lose another best   
friend."  
  
"All of you tried your best," Tai agreed. Hawkmon looked at Yolei and quickly realized what   
happened. He leaped from Tai's arms and ran over to Yolei.  
  
"Yolei, speak to me. Yolei, wake up. Wake up! It's me, Hawkmon."  
  
"Hawkmon..."  
  
"Your time is up, Digidestined." It was from Feratumon who slowly approached him along with   
Lynxmon, Evamon, Panjyamon, and Sagittarimon. "Our master has given us orders to destroy you.   
And destroy you we will." The Digidestined back-stepped away from the hench-Digimon.  
  
Yolei's pocket began to shine an indigo blue. It was coming from Davis' D-3. But then it   
stopped.  
  
"What was that all about?" Ken questioned.  
  
"Something must have happened to Davis," Joe gasped. Nobody wanted to guess what, but they were   
all thinking the same thing (except for Yolei who couldn't really think at the moment). Did   
Davis join Kari in the afterlife?  
  
"Davis..." Yolei repeated. It was like she was trying the name out. The evil Digimon were   
getting closer and closer.  
  
"Oh man, we're going to need a miracle to get out of this one," Matt voiced.  
  
Suddenly four energy blasts struck the back of Panjamon's head and the lion Digimon went down to   
one knee. Everybody turned to see two figures descend from the skies, or rather two figures that  
were carrying two other figures. It was Lopmon and Terriermon, and they were carrying Agumon and  
Gabumon. They were using their ears like parachutes, riding the thermals down to them.  
  
"You did ask for a miracle," Tai told Matt as he waved his hands.  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Bunny Blast!"   
  
"Blazing Ice!" The four Digimon fired again and strafed the evil Digimon.  
  
More figures began descending from the direction of the energy rift. Biyomon, who was carrying   
Palmon and Tentomon who was carrying Gomamon. The flying Digimon dropped their cargo right into   
the arms of their Digidestined partner.  
  
"I can't believe you guys made it," Tai said as he hugged Agumon.  
  
"We couldn't let you guys have all the fun," Agumon replied.  
  
"How did you guys get here?" Joe asked.  
  
"Let's just say we hitched a ride," Gomamon answered.  
  
"A touching reunion," Lynxmon commented. "But it's still no good."  
  
"Just try us," Agumon said as the Digimon stood in front of the Digidestined.  
  
"Wait," Feratumon said. "Let them get off an attack and then kill them."  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Poison Ivy!"  
  
"Boom Bubble!"  
  
"Hawk Beak!"  
  
"Silk Thread!"  
  
"Bunny Blast!"  
  
"Blazng Ice!" The attacks hit them head on. The evil Digimon emerged with bruises but nothing  
more.  
  
"Hey, they're not bad," Panjyamon commented.  
  
"Yeah, but it'll take more than that to stop us," Sagittarimon said.  
  
"Evamon, turn them into mindless drones!"  
  
"With pleasure." Ebemon took position at center of the group. "Brain..."  
  
"River of Power!" A blue energy beam hit Evamon and he dissolved. Again, everybody looked up as  
Metal Seadramon descended from the sky like an avenging angel. With him was Exveemon, who was   
holding Michael, Mimi, Willis, and Davis.  
  
"It's Davis!" Matt called excitedly. "And he bought reinforcements. Exveemon landed and   
released the group.  
  
"So that's why Davis' D-3 glowed," Izzy realized. "Veemon was close enough to it to digivolve.   
I guess the energy rift extended the D-3's powers." Metal Seadramon also landed and became   
Betamon.  
  
"Davis, what happened to you?" Tai asked.  
  
Davis explained, "Well we were suppose to ride here vie the trolley. But the travel made it fall   
apart. At the last moment, Betamon warp-digivolved and carried us through the rift. Once we saw  
you guys were in trouble, we sprang into action."  
  
"Well, we're glad you're here." Davis then saw the group and Yolei. "Oh my God, Yolei! Joe,   
what happened to her?"  
  
"She was hit by Evamon's Brain Rape. She knows names, but nothing else." Davis grabbed Yolei's   
shoulders and shook her hard.  
  
"Yolei, snap out of it! Come on, Yolei, it's me, Davis."  
  
"Davis..."  
  
"We need to bring her out of it," Izzy said. "Something to jump-start her."   
Davis thought for a moment.  
  
"Maybe we could dump cold water on her," T.K. suggested.  
  
"Good idea, know where we can get a bucket," Matt replied dryly.  
  
"Want me to become Endigomon and shake her?" Lopmon offered.  
  
"We don't want her head to fall off," Willis told his buddy.  
  
"I have it," Davis said.  
  
"What?" Everyone asked. Davis planted a big kiss on Yolei's lips. Everybody was awestruck.   
For a second, they thought that Davis was replaced with a doppelganger or something. When Davis   
pulled back, Yolei blinked her eyes and shook her head.  
  
"Davis? Davis!" Yolei embraced him. "Davis, I'm sorry about leaving you in the Digital World.   
When Tentomon told me what was going on, I feared the worse."  
  
"Come on, Yolei. You of all people should know it's not that easy to get rid of me." Seeing  
Yolei's facial expression, Davis said, "It's all right, Yolei, I'm fine, everyone's here."  
  
"Everyone?" It was then that Yolei realized that Michael, Willis, Mimi, and the original Digimon  
joined the group.  
  
"Excuse me for a moment." Davis turned to T.K. For a moment, the others thought that he was   
going to lash out at him again, then Davis held out his hand. T.K. looked confused.  
  
"T.K., I want to apologize," Davis said. "I was so mad about losing Kari that I lashed out   
aimlessly. In my rage, I figured you would be an easy target. I now realize that you really did   
care about Kari and I'm not going to try to be such a jerk from now on, but a friend, in Kari's   
memory. So, what do you say, T.K.? Do you accept my apology?"  
  
T.K. looked at Davis' outstretched hand, then shook it. "Apology accepted."  
  
"Now, I've seen everything," Terriermon commented.  
  
"I'll say," Yolei chimed in. "Davis actually got T.K.'s name right."  
  
"I guess there IS a first time for everything," Cody said.  
  
Still shaking Davis' hand, T.K. gestured towards the evil Digimon. "Hey, Davis, what do you say   
we teach these jokers a lesson? The two of us can avenge Kari's death."  
  
Still smiling, Davis shook his head. "No, T.K. We ALL will." Tai joined his hand with T.K.'s   
and Davis'.  
  
"Yeah," he agreed. Matt nodded and placed his hand on top of Tai's, who were joined by Yolei,   
Ken, Willis, Joe, Izzy, Mimi, Michael, and Cody.  
  
"For Kari," Davis said.  
  
"For Kari," T.K. repeated.  
  
"For Kari," everyone joined in. Everybody's digivice began to glow. 


	11. We Are The Champions

"When bad men combine, the good must associate; else they will fall one by one, an unpitied   
sacrifice in a contemptible struggle."- Edmund Burke (1729-1797)  
  
Chapter 9: We Are the Champions  
  
The Hacker watched Geddonmon's progress through a GPS. Suddenly, an alarm went off. The Hacker   
checked it out.  
  
"This can't be," he gasped. "There's an abnormal energy coming from here. It's stronger than  
Geddonmon. This is not good. I have to divert more power to Geddonmon before they come after  
him."  
Everybody held out his or her digivice. They were glowing radiant colors. Their digivice seemed  
to have received some extra power. Maybe it was from the energy rift, or maybe it was the fire   
inside each Digidestined, the fire of justice, the fire of heroes, the fire that they will use to  
avenge the death of their friend.   
  
The fire to digivolve.  
  
"Agumon, digivolve to... Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, digivolve to... Garurumon!"  
  
"Tentomon, digivolve to... Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Gomamon, digivolve to... Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Palmon, digivolve to... Togemon!"  
  
"Patamon, digivolve to... Angemon!"  
  
"Veemon, digivolve to... Exveemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Betamon, digivolve to... Seadramon!"  
  
"Terriermon, digivolve to... Gargomon!"  
  
"Lopmon, digivolve to... Endigomon!"   
  
The forces charged towards each other and engaged in battle.  
  
Angemon, Aquilamon, and Exveemon took on Feratumon in the air. Exveemon launched a left hook,   
which Feratumon ducked. Angemon thrust his staff at the virus' back, which caused a tail slap   
from Feratumon. Aquilamon gripped him with his talons, which Feratumon twisted to get out of.   
Aquilamon attacked again with his horns and this time, succeeded. Angemon got in a hit with his   
staff. Exveemon landed a kick to his head.  
  
"All together, now," Aquilamon called. "Blast Rings!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"V-laser!" The attacks came at him from all sides. Feratumon rolled into a ball.  
  
"Pandemonium Flare!" The three Digimon dodged it.  
  
"One more time!" Exveemon sounded like he was requesting his favorite song to play again.   
"V-laser!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Blast Rings!" This time, Feratumon wasn't prepared and he was destroyed.  
  
Greymon, Ankylomon, and Garurumon were fighting Sagittarimon. Sagittarimon's horse-like body   
made it difficult for them to try to knock him down.  
  
"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon's attack didn't even phase him.  
  
"Justice's Arrow!" Sagittarimon's attack did phase Garurumon.  
  
"Skull Bash!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!" Greymon and Ankylomon rammed Sagittarimon from behind. Sagittarimon fell on his   
side.  
  
"Are you all right, Garurumon?" Ankylomon asked.  
  
"I'll be fine once we send horse-face back to the farm." The other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Megaton Press!" Because he couldn't get up, Sagittarimon was wounded and he dissolved.  
  
"Hey Lion-O, why don't you stand still?" Togemon asked as she tried to jab him.  
  
"Yeah, right," Panjyamon replied.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Panjyamon flipped and the two attacks collided with one another.  
  
"Ice Beast Fist!" The attack was similar to Leomon's Fist of the Beast King but it freez its   
targets instead of just hitting them, as the three Digimon found out when he froze Togemon's arm,  
Ikkakumon's horn, and Kabuterimon's wings.  
  
"We need to get him," Kabuterimon noted as he staggered towards Panjamon.  
  
"We need to get free first," Togemon commented.  
  
"All right. Togemon, stand still. Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon's blast freed Togemon's.  
  
"Thanks. Lightspeed Jab!" Togemon rapidly punched at Ikkakumon's horn and freed it from its icy  
prison.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" The missile broke the ice from Kabuterimon's wings. Ikkakumon, Togemon, and   
Kabuterimon turned to face Panjyamon. Kabuterimon lead off with an upper cut.  
  
"Needle Spray!" Togemon sprayed thousands of needles, which made Panjyamon cover his eyes.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Ikkakumon shot Panjyamon in the back.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" Kabuterimon attacked from the air. The three champions combined their   
attacks and they destroyed Panjyamon.  
  
Lynxmon was having troubles of his own, mainly Endigomon, Gargomon, and Stingmon. The Digimon   
were running around him, performing their attacks.  
  
"Koko Crusher!"  
  
"Bunny Pummel!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"Inferno!" Flames shot out of Lynxmon's coat and made the Digimon fly backwards.  
  
"Howling Destroyer!" Endigomon roared at the top of his lungs. The emission of sonic energy   
forced Lynxmon into Gargomon who smacked him with his machine gun arms.  
  
"Stingmon, finish him off," Endigomon called.  
  
"You got it. Double Spiking Strike!" Two energy needles popped out and Stingmon dove at   
Lynxmon. He hit his target and Lynxmon disintegrated.  
  
The Digimon landed by his or her respected Digidestined partner.  
  
"Good job, guys," Tai congratulated. "But we're not out of the woods yet. There's still   
Geddonmon to deal with."  
  
"Then let's do it," Davis said. The Digidestined got on their Digimon and began to take off   
after Geddonmon.  
  
"Davis!" Exveemon jerked to a stop. It was Jun. "Davis, what are you doing?"  
  
"Jun, this isn't the time."  
  
"Davis, I want you to come back right away."  
  
"I can't. I might be the only one who can stop this."  
  
"Jesus, Davis, this isn't pretend. You could get hurt. People have already gotten killed from   
the weather and from this creature."  
  
"No."  
  
"Davis, you are coming back, no..."  
  
"DAMN IT, JUN, SHUT UP!" This stunned all the original Digidestined along with Yolei, Cody, and   
Ken. Davis had just mouthed off to Jun. Even in a bad mood, Davis wouldn't mouth off like that,  
nor would he swear.  
  
Davis continued, "Jun, believe it or not, I've been doing this longer than you might think. Too   
many people have died because of this. I am making sure that nobody else dies."  
{T.K. risked himself to save Kari,} Davis mentally reminded himself. {But she died. I am going   
to make sure nobody receives the same fate as Kari, so that nobody can suffer the way T.K. did.}  
  
"Davis, you're just a kid. What can you do?" Jun asked.  
  
"No, Jun, I'm not just a kid. I'm a Digidestined. Let's go, Exveemon." The Digidestined left   
leaving a very bewildered Jun. 


	12. Coming To The Rescue

"Faith is the substance of things hoped for, the evidence of things not seen."- New Testament.  
  
Chapter 10: Coming to the Rescue  
  
Geddonmon slowly approached the Noriyama Power Plant. Soon, his master's program would be   
complete and then he would be free to do whatever he wants.  
  
"Nova Blast!" A fireball slammed into his spine and he fell to his knees. Geddonmon got up and   
turned around. Greymon and Garurumon were coming at him like a pair of incoming trains.  
  
"Nova Blast!"  
  
"Howling Blaster!"  
  
"Energy Blaster!" A shaft of energy emitted from each of Geddonmon's hands and the two were   
blown back.  
  
Togemon and Ikkakumon were the next assault.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Needle Spray!" Geddonmon dug his hands into the ground and threw up a slab of granite and   
cement as a shield. He then threw it at the two. The slab was dead on target and Ikkakumon and   
Togemon were knocked out.  
  
Tai took out his D-terminal and typed a message to Davis, who was in the air along with T.K.,   
Izzy, and Yolei.  
  
"That's our cue, guys," Davis said. "Let's go." The air Digimon dove towards Geddonmon.  
  
"Electro Shocker!"  
  
"V-Laser!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Grand Horn!" Surprisingly, Geddonmon sent all the attacks hurtling back towards their   
respective sources. They fell to the ground taking their Digidestined partner with them.  
  
Ankylomon, Endigomon, Gargomon, and Seadramon were next. Seadramon attempted to crush Geddonmon   
by wrapping its body around Geddonmon's. But Geddonmon didn't even budge. Seadramon gave up and  
Gargomon gave it a try.  
  
"Gargo Pellets!" Gargomon pummeled him with bullets. Geddonmon's wings came together to   
protect him.  
  
"Lightning Storm!" A lightning bolt came out of the sky and struck Gargomon down.  
  
"It's just like the anti-virus program the Hacker sent against us," Cody mused.  
  
"Less talking, more fighting," Endigomon said.  
  
"I agree," Ankylomon put in. Endigomon got onto Ankylomon and rode him like a horse. Once they   
were close enough, they separated and attacked. Endigomon attacked from the air and Ankylomon   
attacked from the ground.  
  
"Lightning Storm! Energy Blaster!" Geddonmon was able to pull off both of his attacks. The   
lightning struck down Endigomon and Ankylomon was knocked around by the energy blast.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon dug his needle into Geddonmon's back. Geddonmon screamed in pain.  
  
"Good shot," Ken congratulated. Geddonmon got up and turned to face Stingmon. He gripped the   
insect-type Digimon by the neck. Stingmon began choking. Geddonmon finally threw him aside like  
he was nothing.  
  
"Stingmon! This can't be happening!"  
  
Tai and Matt turned to see Agumon and Gabumon come into frame. They were bruised, but okay. The  
force of the blast made them dedigivolve.  
  
"Guys, think you have enough energy to warp-digivolve?" Tai asked.  
  
"Just try and stop us," Agumon said making fists. Gabumon nodded.  
  
"Agumon, warp-digivolve to... War Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to... Metal Garurumon!" The two mega Digimon blitzed Geddonmon. The   
monster Digimon was taken by surprise and they actually got a hit in.  
  
"Giga missile!" A rocket came out of Metal Garurumon's chest. Geddonmon grabbed the missile   
before it struck him and redirected it upward.  
  
"Nova Force!" War Greymon went into a tornado and attempted to plow through Geddonmon but he   
dodged him.  
  
"Energy Blaster!" The beam of energy knocked War Greymon out of his spin.  
  
Biyomon and Gatomon watched all this from the side.  
  
"If I could digivolve, this guy would be my new scratching post."  
  
"Same here. I wonder where Sora is."  
  
"You'd think she would know something's up if her digivice goes off." Metal Garurumon was   
slammed into a building. It began crumbling.  
  
"Gatomon, look!" Biyomon pointed to a young girl that was going to be crushed by the falling   
rubble. Gatomon rushed to save the girl but War Greymon intervened, putting his body between the  
rubble and the girl.  
  
"Get out of here," War Greymon told the girl. The girl nodded and ran off towards Odaiba   
Elementary.  
  
"Nice save, War Greymon," Tai called. By this time, Endigomon and Seadramon were back in the   
fight. They began grappling with Geddonmon.  
Sora sat back as she took a sip of her soda. She never knew teaching a class was so tough, even   
a weekly class. This must've been what Mr. Fujiyama felt like when he used to teach them. Right  
now, the class was having lunch and playing video games on the school's computers.  
  
The doors opened and Marcy stepped through looking like she just been spelunking. Her dress was   
wrinkled and torn in two places. Her hair was disheveled.  
  
"Marcy, are you all right?" Sora asked. Marcy nodded.  
  
"I'm fine, Miss Sora." Sora smiled. Marcy was one of those kids who were always nice to people   
no matter what the circumstances.  
  
"Miss Sora, may I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"What's a War Greymon?"  
  
Marcy would later comment to her mother how she saw her first live spit take courtesy of Sora   
Takenouchi.  
  
Sora coughed into a napkin and pounded on her chest to get the blood circulating. Once she got   
her breath back, she then turned to Marcy.  
  
"Where did you hear that?"  
  
"There's one outside."  
  
"Outside?" Sora reached into her jacket and took out her digivice. It was beeping like crazy.  
She didn't hear it because it was in her coat pocket and she hasn't worn her coat all day.  
  
{According to this, it's like a Digimon convention here. Ten... twelve... fifteen Digimon! How   
could I have not seen this earlier?} Just then that Mr. Fujiyama came in.  
  
"Hey, Sora, how's it going?"  
  
"Mr. Fujiyama, I have to go, can you monitor the class for me?"  
  
"Sora, you know that you can't leave in the middle of a day."  
  
"I know, but..." Sora paused. She didn't want to lie to her former teacher, but she couldn't   
exactly tell him what's been going on. "Something came up, an emergency."  
  
"Is it a matter of life and death?"  
  
"Yes!" Sora almost shouted.  
  
"Oh, well, okay. But you should take an umbrella."  
  
"An umbrella?"  
  
"Yeah, with all the freaky weather out there..." Before Mr. Fujiyama could finish, Sora was out   
the door and down the hall.  
  
{I can't believe that there's a Digimon sighting and I haven't known about it. Why didn't   
Tai...} Sora then remembered the call she received earlier. {He did try to call me! And I   
didn't know because I thought he wanted to talk about the hair clip. Damn, how could I have been  
so ignorant?}  
  
Sora left Odaiba Elementary and ran down the street, adrenaline pumping through her veins. She   
stopped when she realized that she couldn't help because Biyomon wasn't with her.  
  
Suddenly her digivice started to shriek. Sora recognized that shriek, it was a shriek played   
every time somebody digivolves.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" Everybody watched, as the small Biyomon became the   
gigantic Birdramon. "Meteor Wings!" Birdramon fired a barrage of fireballs down on Geddonmon.  
The gigantic Digimon leaped into the air and tried to grab Birdramon but she dodged.  
  
"Birdramon!" Sora called. Birdramon came down and picked Sora up.  
  
"Sora, I was so worried about you," Birdramon said as they dodged another energy blast from   
Geddonmon.  
  
"Birdramon, you have to believe me, the moment I heard my digivice beeping, I came right here."  
  
"I'm just glad you're here so that we can now fight."  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Ice Wolf Claw!" Geddonmon dodged War Greymon and Metal Garurumon's attacks.  
  
"Ice Blaster!"  
  
"Koko Crusher!"  
  
"Shockwave!" Geddonmon released a sonic wave that sent the attacks doubling back to Endigomon   
and Seadramon.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!" Tai and Matt turned to see Ikkakumon, Togemon, Gargomon, and Ankylomon   
running right towards Geddonmon. From the sky came Kabuterimon, Angemon, Exveemon, Aquilamon,   
and Stingmon.  
  
"Come forth, Stegomon!" Geddonmon called. A stegosaurus-like Digimon appeared.  
  
"Allomon!" This Digimon looked like Greymon but his colors were blue with orange stripes rather   
than orange with blue stripes.  
  
"Brachimon! Pteranamon!" The dinosaur Digimon charged the ground Digimon.  
  
Geddonmon then turned to the flying Digimon. "I haven't forgotten about you. Saberdramon!   
Harpymon! Owlmon! Piddomon, attack!"  
  
"Gatomon, what can you tell us about them?" Tai asked.  
  
"All right, let me see. Stegomon is an armored Digimon. He can cut through anything with   
his Guillotine Wheel.   
  
"Allomon is about as powerful as Tyrannomon. No need to worry about him.  
  
"Brachimon may look weak, but his Brachio Bubble will pop you.  
  
"Pteranamon is master of the skies. We give him that title because if we didn't, he would use   
his Side Winders to blow us to kitty heaven."  
  
"And the flying ones?" Matt questioned.  
  
"Saberdramon is like Birdramon's twin brother. His attack is Mach Shadow.  
  
"Harpymon can control people's mind with his Silent Symphony."  
  
"Piddomon looks kind of like Angemon," Willis commented.  
  
"Sure does, but his attacks are different. They're Fire Feather." Endigomon tried to jump onto   
Pteranamon's back but Pteranamon banked.  
  
"Side Winders!" Pteranamon fired a bunch of missiles at Endigomon.  
  
"Koko Crusher!" The two attacks collided and neutralized each other.  
  
"Howling Destroyer!" Endigomon's scream brought Pteranamon to the ground.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Dino Burst!" Allomon launched an energy sphere at Ikkakumon and Togemon who quickly dodged it.  
Ikkakumon leaped onto Allomon and pushed him to the ground.  
  
"Hit him," Ikkakumon called. Togemon began jabbing him in the face. After about twenty punches,  
Allomon fell.  
  
Stegomon and Ankylomon were bouncing off each other like a couple of pool balls.  
  
"Megaton Press!"  
  
"Guillotine Wheel!" The two kept bouncing off each other. Suddenly Ankylomon leaped into the   
air and attempted to crush Stegomon. He succeeded.  
  
"Brachio Bubble!" Gargomon dodged the blast and fired a blast from his gataling arm. Brachimon   
dodged that. The two grappled for a while before Gargomon managed to get in close and touch his   
gataling gun arm to Brachimon's skin.  
  
"Gargo Pellets!" Brachimon was able to get one last grunt as he was disintegrated.  
  
A dogfight raged in the air. Piddomon and Angemon were   
fencing with their staffs. Angemon flew back and released a beam of energy. "Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Fire Feathers!" Feather-shaped energy blasts came out of Piddomon's feathers. Angemon banked   
to avoid them. Angemon came in with a right hook. Piddomon counter-attacked with an uppercut.   
Angemon jabbed his staff right in Piddomon's head.  
  
"V-Laser!" Exveemon's attack slammed into Piddomon's back and he dissolved.  
  
"Thanks," Angemon said.  
  
"I know that hitting someone in the back is low, but we're in a hurry."  
  
"Good point. Hand of Fate!" Angemon's laser beam struck Owlmon and he dissolved as well.  
  
Birdramon and Saberdramon were fighting talon to talon. For Birdramon, it was much more   
difficult since she had Sora on her back.  
  
"Mach Shadow!" A beam of black energy hit Birdramon but she spread her wings to stop herself   
from falling.  
  
"Meteor Wings!" Saberdramon thought he could dive through the fireballs but he underestimated   
the power and he dissolved.  
  
Birdramon turned to head down to Geddonmon but Harpymon stood in her way.  
  
"Silent Symphony!" Harpymon began to emit a melody. Birdramon suddenly felt herself growing   
tired.  
  
"No, Birdramon, don't fall asleep now," Sora argued but it was no use. Birdramon's eyes fell   
shut and she fell from the sky. Sora was now freefalling. Birdramon had dedigivolved to   
Biyomon.  
  
"Sora!" Tai ran out to catch her. He did, but it wasn't in his arms, it was on his back. Sora   
moaned and rubbed her bruised butt. She then saw who she was sitting on.  
  
"Tai!" Sora quickly got off of him and helped him into a sitting position.  
  
{Oh man, why do I have to talk to him now when I'm still mad at him for the hair clip? Get a   
grip, Sora. The duty of a Digidestined comes before anything personal.} "Are... Are you all   
right?"  
  
"Nothing broken," Tai replied. "Bruised on the other hand..." Tai then looked up and saw whom he  
was talking to. "Hey, Sora, what took you?"  
  
"Traffic on the Highway," Sora replied, sounding a little like Matt. She smiled to show she was   
joking. Tai actually chuckled.  
  
"How sweet, but now you should prepare to fall under my spell," Harpymon said as he appeared   
before the two. "Silent..." Kabuterimon tackled him and sent him to the ground.  
  
"This is one time I do NOT want easy listening," Kabuterimon cracked. Harpymon growled and shot   
into the air. "Wind Seeker!" He shot a gust of wind at Kabuterimon. Kabuterimon was forced   
back.  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon appeared from out of nowhere and stabbed him with his energy stinger.  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!" Stingmon and Aquilamon began hitting Harpymon back and forth. Kabuterimon got  
back into the fight and kicked Harpymon.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" The ball of electricity struck him and he dissolved before the Digimon's   
eyes.  
  
Izzy, Davis, Yolei, T.K., Ken, Michael and Willis came running up to the group of Tai, Sora,   
Matt, Cody, Mimi, and Joe.  
  
"Sorry we're late, Geddonmon wanted us to play with some more of his friends," Davis commented.  
  
"Wow, the whole team's here," Sora commented. Then she frowned. "Why didn't you guys tried to   
contact me about this, I would've gladly helped?"  
  
"We tried," Matt said. "Why do you think Tai was trying to call you earlier?" Sora blushed at  
the comment. It was lost on Mimi, Michael, Willis, and the new Digidestined except for T.K.  
  
"Look!" Yolei shouted. She pointed to Geddonmon who seemed to be winning his battle against War  
Greymon and Metal Garurumon.  
  
War Greymon attempted to slice Geddonmon with his claws. Geddonmon blocked and mule-kicked War   
Greymon. The mega-Digimon was thrust back but pushed off a building and shot towards Geddonmon.  
  
"Nova Force!" War Greymon spun around and around at Geddonmon. Geddonmon spun in response and   
the two tornados neutralized each other.  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!" Geddonmon flew straight up and the blasts destroyed the ground he was once   
standing on.  
  
Metal Garurumon attempted to pounce on Geddonmon but Geddonmon was out of there in less than a   
second.  
  
"Shockwave!" The shockwave forced War Greymon and Metal Garurumon into separate directions on   
either side of Geddonmon. Cracks began appearing in War Greymon's armor. Orange liquid began   
gushing out of him. He dropped to one knee.  
  
One of Metal Garurumon's wings was broken so he couldn't fly. But he could still fight.  
  
"Our Digimon are loosing," Matt said with fright.  
  
"I don't get it, isn't he a mega level Digimon?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'm not sure," Izzy replied. "He doesn't even appear on my Digimon Analyzer."  
  
"Just like Diaboromon," Tai observed.  
  
"Dia-who?" Michael asked.  
  
"Tell you later."  
  
"Wait a minute," Izzy said. He began typing on his laptop. "What if Geddonmon isn't a mega at   
all? What if he's at a higher level than a mega?"  
  
"That's impossible," Davis said. "A mega is the highest level a Digimon can achieve, what can be  
higher?"  
  
"Davis' right," Ken agreed. "Paildramon is the combination of two champions. And even then,   
it's still only categorized as an ultimate."  
  
Willis watched as each of the champion Digimon performed their respected attacks at Geddonmon.   
Geddonmon was able to beat all of them back. The others continued their discussion.  
  
"I'm beginning to think Geddonmon isn't a normal Digimon at all," Izzy explained. "Gennai told   
me that the Hacker is drawing upon the energies that make up the barrier between our world and   
the Digital World."  
  
"Hey, that's right," Mimi said. "The Hacker must have applied those energies to create   
Geddonmon."  
  
"Just like when Diaboromon was created," T.K. said softly.  
  
"And Kimeramon as well," Ken said in the same tone.  
  
"So what level is Geddonmon?" Joe questioned.  
  
"He is a powerful Digimon." Tai held his hand to his chin like he was pondering something (which  
he was). "So why don't we categorize him as a power level Digimon. At least until we can get   
this information to Gennai."  
  
"Prodigious idea, Tai," Izzy said. He began making a profile for Geddonmon.  
  
"Do it later," Sora said. "Our Digimon are failing." Everybody turned to see Geddonmon clobber   
Seadramon and Gargomon together like a pair of cymbals.  
  
"It seems I have underestimated you Digidestined," Geddonmon commented. "That was a mistake on   
my part. But it will be the only mistake." He began to approach the Digidestined, swatting   
Digimon along the way. "Lightning Storm!"  
  
Time seemed to freeze for Davis. He recalled his argument with Yolei earlier. 'Veemon   
sacrificed himself for you millions of times for you and how many times have you sacrificed   
yourself for him or anyone? None! You don't know the meaning of the word sacrifice! You are   
nothing but a self-centered jealous blowhard!'  
  
{She was right,} Davis thought. {I didn't know anything about sacrifice. But I do now.} Davis   
stared at T.K. {I should've realized it the moment I saw T.K. try to save Kari back in the   
Internet. Sacrifice doesn't just mean giving something up. Sacrifice is risking everything to   
make sure others achieve their goals, even if that risk is life. I've been so busy worrying   
about what would happen to me that I didn't account for others. It was just like when Patamon   
was captured by Ken when he was the Digimon Emperor. Some friend I am. But I seriously promise   
to start being a friend now. To everybody, even T.K., even Yolei.}  
  
Yolei.   
  
Davis saw that a single lightning bolt was about to hit her. He pushed her out of the way just   
as the lightning bolt struck him.  
  
"Davis!" Tai shouted. Yolei turned around and saw Davis on his stomach, smoke emitting from his  
back where the lightning bolt struck. Sora ran by and scooped him up just as another lightning   
bolt struck his former location.  
  
The Digidestined gathered around Sora and Davis. Yolei quickly knelt by his head.  
  
"Davis, speak to me, are you all right?" Sora asked.  
  
Davis coughed and looked at her. "I've been better."  
  
"You stupid jerk, why did you do something like that?" Yolei asked.  
  
"I guess it was the same reason T.K. tried to save Kari. Hey, guess I do know the meaning of   
sacrifice after all."  
  
"I didn't want you to learn it this way. Not at the risk of your life. Davis, I may hate you,   
but I didn't want you to kill yourself."  
  
"Come on, Yolei. You of all people should know it's not that easy to get rid of me."  
  
"Hold on, Davis," Tai said. "You'll be all right."  
  
"Come on, Tai, stop treating me like a kid. I know what's going to happen and to tell you the   
truth, I'm not sad."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because now, I can actually call myself one of the Digidestined. Risking his life for the   
safety of the Digital World, and our own."  
  
Yolei closed her eyes. She couldn't show him the tears. "Thanks, Davis. Thanks for being a   
true friend."  
  
"You two run for it," Matt said. "We'll hold off Geddonmon the best we can."  
  
"No, Matt," Yolei said. "If we're going down, we're all going down." It was like a repeat of   
Piedmon, with the villain inching closer and closer.  
  
Tai turned quickly to Sora. "Sora, look, I'm sorry about that whole hair clip e-mail thing."  
  
"Tai, this isn't..."  
  
"No, I have to say this. I never meant to hurt your feelings or insult you in any way. I really  
value the friendship we had and I didn't want something like this to come in the way of it." The  
others looked at Sora. The ball was in her court now.  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry too."  
  
"What do you have to be sorry about?"  
  
"I was holding a grudge I shouldn't have been holding in the first place. I value the friendship  
we have too. It really hurt me when we had that fight. Can you forgive me for treating you   
unlike a friend?"  
  
"Only if you forgive me."  
  
Sora nodded and embraced her friend. "You're forgiven."  
  
Suddenly both of them started glowing a combination orange-pink color. The other Digidestined   
started glowing too.  
  
A symbol appeared on Tai's chest. It was the Crest of Courage. 


	13. Two Become One

"Honor lies in honest toil."- Grover Cleveland  
  
Chapter 11: Two Become One  
  
It was like watching a movie. Tai and Izzy sitting at a computer. Agumon and Tentomon cruising   
the Internet. Greymon and Kabuterimon battling Infermon. Metal Greymon and Mega Kabuterimon   
being defeated by Infermon. Gabumon and Patamon joining the two. Tentomon and Patamon being   
crushed by Diaboromon's hands. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon blitzing Diaboromon. The same   
Digimon being hailed with lasers. Tai and Matt being sucked into the computer. Omnimon sticking  
his saber right through Diaboromon.  
  
{I remember that day, something was wrong with the Internet. The news said it was a virus,} Sora  
thought. {That was the same day I got upset because Tai hadn't emailed me to apologize. He was   
trying to apologize. Diaboromon just made it difficult for email to get through. Oh boy, now I   
feel embarrassed. Tai wanted to warn us but I wasn't listening. My God, I was actually thinking   
like Davis, jumping to conclusions and blaming others.}  
  
A new scene appeared. It was of the Noriyama Power Plant. People were running from it.  
  
[Run, a reactor leek has started,] one person cried.  
  
[Wait, where's Rick?] Another asked.  
  
[Shit, he's still inside!] One of the others wanted to run back inside but two others held him   
back.  
  
[Forget it, Steven! You'll die of radiation poisoning.]  
  
[It's too late; he's already gone.]  
  
The next scene was of a funeral parlor. People stood gathered around a casket. The Digidestined  
realized that the person in the casket was Rick, the power plant worker who died trying to defuse  
the nuclear rods. One particular person was crying his eyes out. It was a young boy.  
  
[Why, Mom,] he moped. [Why did he have to die?]  
  
[Shush, Benjamin, your father's in a better place now.]  
  
[It's all their fault,] Benjamin said. [It's all their FAULT!] That last word was almost   
screamed.  
  
The scene then jumped to a darkened room with a computer. It was Benjamin's room, a few years   
later.  
  
[There, it's done,] he said to no one in particular. [Now all I have to do is send the virus to   
the power plant's main computer over the Internet and they'll be doomed.] Benjamin hit a few   
keys.  
  
"What the... what's happening? The virus has attached itself to something. It looks like some   
sort of egg." Benjamin watched as the egg hatched and the tiny blob began eating data faster   
than the speed of light.  
  
"What's going on? It's like the virus has taken on a life of its own." Benjamin watched as   
Keramon digivolved to Infermon, then to Diaboromon. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe   
Diaboromon knew what Benjamin was thinking. Either way, he launched a nuclear missile towards   
Highton View Terrace and towards some place in Colorado. Benjamin thought he could use   
Diaboromon to destroy the Noriyama Power Plant. But when Omnimon destroyed Diaboromon, he was   
outraged. He actually slammed his fist on the table where his computer was on.  
  
Benjamin then calmed himself and began to think of another plan. In an act of hacking not even   
Izzy or Ken could do, he began creating a more amplified computer virus. He sent it into the   
Internet to stall all web surfing abilities while he finishes his super virus. His work was held  
over by the arrival of the Digidestined. But his anti-virus program managed to drive them back.   
Recognizing that the Digimon's data patterns were the same one as Omnimon, he tracked them back   
to the Digital World where he discovered an abundance of data. He then used that data to create   
Geddonmon. But there was one thing Benjamin hadn't realized, that using those energies would   
destabilize the barrier between Earth and the Digital World and eventually bring on the   
destruction of both worlds.  
The scene ended and the Digidestined realized what was happening. That was who the Hacker was.   
Benjamin, the son of Richard, who was killed during a nuclear meltdown. And that Benjamin was  
the creator of the virus that bonded with Willis' Digiegg and hatched into Diaboromon.  
Ever since then, he's been on a revenge trip.  
  
"Did... did anybody besides me seen all that?" Matt asked. The others nodded.  
  
"Matt, look at your chest," Joe said. Matt looked down and realized that his Crest of   
Friendship was glowing on his chest.  
  
"Our old crests are manifesting themselves," Izzy explained. On Davis, Yolei, and Cody, the two   
crests that they have inherited from their predecessors appeared. They then came together to   
form new symbols. Davis' was the Crest of Sacrifice. Yolei received the Crest of Faith. And   
Cody received the Crest of Honor. Michael and Willis also got a first glimpse at their crests.   
Michael had the Crest of Harmony and Willis had the Crest of Unity.  
  
The crests began emitting energy. Davis was healed. War Greymon and Metal Garurumon began   
glowing. The two of them then transformed into beams of energy and shot towards the sky. They   
met right above Geddonmon.  
  
"War Greymon!"  
  
"Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"COMBINE-DIGIVOLVE TO... OMNIMON!" Omnimon's arms were made up of War Greymon and Metal   
Garurumon. His body was enclosed in silver armor and a red cape draped across his back.  
  
The other Digimon began to appear. The crests have given them renewed energy.  
  
"Whoa, who's that?" Michael asked as his eyes focused on Omnimon.  
  
"That's Omnimon, the combination form of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. He's the   
Digimon that defeated Diaboromon. His attacks are his Transcended Sword and Supreme Cannons,"   
Matt informed him.  
  
"Tai, Izzy, Matt, and I were the only ones who saw him up close and personal," T.K. said smiling.  
  
Cody realized something. {Gennai's prophecy, he said 'two become one.' War Greymon and Metal   
Garurumon are two Digimon, and they combined into one! And it is our darkest hour! They came   
together! The prophecy came true!}  
  
Omnimon stared down Geddonmon. He then launched a flying sidekick and knocked Geddonmon into a   
wall. Geddonmon got up and counter-attacked with a left hook. Omnimon took it.  
  
"Geddonmon, your very existence has interfered with the balance of all worlds," Omnimon said in a  
strange and haunting combo voice of War Greymon and Metal Garurumon. "You and your master must   
not succeed in your journey of chaos and destruction. I promise that you will be defeated."  
  
"Many Digimon have tried, all have failed," Geddonmon retorted.  
  
"I am not like any Digimon you have ever faced. My power comes from the hearts and souls of all   
those who cannot protect themselves, the weak, the helpless. They have asked that you be   
destroyed."  
  
"You'll have to try."  
  
"With pleasure." Omnimon backhanded Geddonmon who uppercut in response. Omnimon kneed Geddonmon  
who threw a stone slab at Omnimon. The two grappled until Omnimon jumped back.  
  
"Shockwave!" Omnimon held up his arms but the attack still pushed him into a building next to   
where the Digidestined were standing.  
  
"Four can play the combining game, right, Ken?" Davis asked.  
  
"Right, Davis," Ken agreed.  
  
"Exveemon!"  
  
"Stingmon!"  
  
"COMBINE-DIGIVOLVE TO... PAILDRAMON!" Paildramon fired his cable arms, which wrapped around   
Geddonmon.  
  
"Omnimon, attack," Paildramon requested.  
  
"Right. Supreme Cannon!" Out of the Metal Garurumon arm came a barrel-shaped cannon. Omnimon   
fired a blast of energy. At the last moment, Geddonmon twisted and threw Paildramon into the   
line of fire. Geddonmon broke free and head-butted Omnimon.  
  
"Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon's cannons fired and hit Geddonmon in the back. Geddonmon   
released another shockwave.  
  
"Omnimon!" Tai and Matt shouted.  
  
"Paildramon!" Davis and Ken shouted.  
  
"Electro Shocker!" A ball of electricity flew right in Geddonmon's face.  
  
"We'll cover you to give you two time to recover," Kabuterimon said as he dropped between   
Geddonmon and Omnimon and Paildramon.  
  
"Harpoon Torpedo!"  
  
"Needle Spray!"  
  
"Hand of Fate!"  
  
"Blast Rings!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Koko Crusher!"  
  
"Gargo Pellets!"  
  
"Ice Blaster!" The Digimon showered Geddonmon with attacks.  
  
"Earthquake!" Geddonmon slammed his fist on the ground and made most of the Digimon fall over.   
Only Kabuterimon, Angemon, and Aquilamon were able to fly away to safety. Geddonmon flew into   
the air and launched energy blasts at each of the flying Digimon. The Digimon dodged it and used   
their own energy attacks.  
  
"Shockwave! Energy Blaster! Lightning Storm!" Geddonmon released each of his three attacks at   
a separate Digimon. All three of them were hit.  
  
"Transcended Sword!" Omnimon slashed at Geddonmon. Geddonmon held his hand to his stomach.  
  
"It will take more than that to defeat me!"  
  
"Desperado Blasters!" Paildramon blasted Geddonmon from behind again.  
  
"I'm going in again," Biyomon announced.  
  
"Be careful," Sora warned.  
  
"Biyomon, digivolve to... Birdramon!" Birdramon used her talons to grip Geddonmon's wings.   
Geddonmon was removed of his ability of flight.  
  
"Supreme Cannon!"  
  
"Desperado Blasters!" Omnimon and Paildramon combined their attacks, which struck Geddonmon   
hard.  
  
"We're just not doing enough damage," Izzy said solemnly.  
  
"What we need are more megas," Cody commented.  
  
"Hey wait a minute, didn't Patamon and Gatomon transform into megas when we battled Endigmon?"   
Willis asked.  
  
"Hey, that's right," T.K. said. "They were able to release the golden digi-eggs."  
  
"Well, why can't we have them do that?" Davis asked.  
  
"Gatomon can't warp-digivolve because Kari isn't here. So we'll just have to go with   
Seraphymon." Tai said certainly.  
  
"Okay. Angemon, warp-digivolve!" T.K. yelled.  
  
"Right! Angemon, warp-digivolve to..."  
  
"Lightning Storm!" A lightning bolt hit Angemon from behind and he went down.  
  
"Not again," T.K. muttered as Angemon dedigivolved to Patamon. "Patamon, are you all right?"  
  
"Hey, T.K., what's with me and Digimon hitting me while I'm in mid-digivolution?"  
  
Despite everything, T.K. cracked up laughing. "I'm not sure, buddy, bad luck I suppose."  
  
"Is Patamon all right?" Mimi asked as T.K. rejoined the others.  
  
"He'll be fine."  
  
While all this was happening, Omnimon was slugging Geddonmon who was being held by Birdramon and   
Paildramon. Geddonmon was taking the punches like a pro.  
  
T.K. thought as he watched the Digimon attack Geddonmon again and again, each getting hit as a   
result. {Man, we're getting clobbered! Even with two DNA-Digimon, it's not enough. We could   
just be destroyed this time around.} T.K. made a fist. {It's times like these when I wished Kari  
was here. She was always so strong, so optimistic; you could always count on her for   
encouragement. But now she's gone.   
  
{Even before we discovered she was the eighth Digidestined, she and I were in the same class and   
always chatting about one thing or another. I was kind of disappointed when she didn't come to   
camp the first time we were all teleported to the Digital World. I wanted to have somebody my   
own age to play with, even if she was a girl. She was the only person who ever treated me as an   
equal; everybody else just treated me like a little kid because they were older. But I guess   
Kari knew what I was feeling and respected me for being me.}  
  
T.K. clutched his fist so hard that it was causing his palms to bleed. {It's all that   
Hacker's... Benjamin's fault. He took away the person that meant the most to me.   
I promise that he'll pay for it.}  
  
So quiet, it was almost a whisper, T.K. looked down and said, "I love you, Kari." A single tear   
dropped from his face.  
Deep within the bowls of a computer, there exists a place called "the Void." When a program is   
deleted, its data goes to here to be recycled into new data. The new data is then sent back into  
the main frame where it waits to be used as part of another file or program. Nothing exists in   
"the Void."  
  
At least, until now.  
  
In the Void of one computer, a bright pink orb hovered there. It had been there for the past   
day. A shadow of a teardrop touched the orb and it glowed brightly. It then shot a beam of   
energy up. The beam of energy burst through "the Void and into the mainframe.  
Benjamin turned towards his computer screen and saw a shaft of pink light coarse up from his   
mainframe and into the energy rift.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked.  
The pink energy entered the energy rift. It was seen briefly by the Digimon in the Digital World  
as a shooting star. The energy continued exited the energy rift on Earth. It shot towards the   
battle between the Digidestined and Geddonmon.  
  
The light settled on one Digimon in particular: Gatomon.  
  
"It feels warm," she commented. The others stood back, afraid that it might blow them up.   
Gatomon began rising up she began glowing in a pink light.  
  
"Gatomon, warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon!" 


	14. Rising Phoenix

"Holy light, shine softly in the darkness, and show us tomorrow's path."- Holy Light, Araki Kae,   
Yagami Hikari's Theme.  
Chapter 12: Rising Phoenix  
  
Everyone stared in awe at the large pink serpent-like mega Digimon that appeared where the small   
champion Gatomon used to be.  
  
"Magnadramon is Gatomon's mega stage. You don't want to mess with her dragon fire and fire   
tornado," Tai explained.  
  
"I don't get it," Matt said. "How did Gatomon warp-digivolve?" T.K. had a feeling he knew what,  
or rather who, did this. But it was probably just wishful thinking. It was a one in a billion   
chance that something like what he was thinking would happen.  
  
Then again, it was also one in a billion chance that one would get transported to another   
dimension where living creatures made up of data lived and help them change into bigger creatures  
so they can save two worlds.  
The energy beam had left a shaft of light. The pink orb began moving down the shaft of light.   
It disappeared from 'the Void' where it's been hovering for the past day into the main frame. It  
disappeared into the energy rift and came out on Earth.  
Magnadramon flew forward and wrapped her body around Geddonmon. She began squeezing him.   
Geddonmon flexed and Magnadramon loosened her grip.  
  
"Dragon Fire!" Magnadramon blasted a green-colored fire blast at Geddonmon. Geddonmon was   
thrown to the ground.  
  
"Fire Tornado!" The attacked looked like a larger version of Biyomon's Spiral Twister.   
Geddonmon was thrown back. Magnadramon kept shooting fire blasts and Geddonmon kept getting   
thrust back. He fired off a shockwave attack that knocked Magnadramon back. She flew over   
Geddonmon and fired an attack from behind. Geddonmon rolled to smother the flames but his wings   
were too damaged for him to fly. In short, he was grounded.  
  
Paildramon kicked him to the head while Omnimon head-butted Geddonmon.  
  
"Omnimon, Paildramon, we need to combine our attacks," Magnadramon announced.  
  
"Right," the other two replied. They surrounded Geddonmon.  
  
"Oh no," Geddonmon moaned.  
  
"Desperado Blasters!"  
  
"Supreme Cannons!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!" The powers converged on Geddonmon and struck him. Geddonmon screamed in agony as  
piece by piece, his body turned into energy. The energy that was once Geddonmon flew into the   
air and into the energy rift. Almost instantly, the energy rift sealed itself and the sky became  
a clear blue.  
In the Digital World, the Digimon cheered as the tempest they have been enduring stopped. But in   
all the turmoil, very few Digimon realized something that for the first time, everyone, data,   
virus, and vaccine, were united in one cause: survival. And even fewer were able to look at the   
sky and say, "thanks, Digidestined."  
When Benjamin saw that Geddonmon had been destroyed, he was so mad that he punched a hole through  
a window. Oh well, at least he still had his macrovirus. He could still destroy the Noriyama   
Nuclear Facility from the inside out.  
The Digidestined burst into cheers as a rainbow stretched across the city. Omnimon became Agumon  
and Gabumon. Paildramon dedigivolved to Veemon and Wormmon. Magnadramon dedigivolved to   
Gatomon.  
  
"Wow, that was definitely our darkest hour," Davis commented.  
  
"But we did it, we triumphed," Izzy said.  
  
"Look." Ken pointed to a large pink orb, which was floating right above them. The orb floated   
downward and landed gently on the floor. The orb coalescence into a form.  
  
It was Kari.  
  
The Digidestined quickly gathered around her as Joe checked her pulse.  
  
"Is she all right?" Willis asked.  
  
"She's alive," Joe concluded. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Suddenly Kari moaned and opened her eyes. The first face she saw was T.K.  
  
"T.K.? What's going on?" T.K. enveloped Kari fiercely.  
  
"T.K., you act like you haven't seen me in ages," Kari said.  
  
"Believe it or not, Kari, I was afraid of that."  
  
"Huh?" One by one, Kari was reunited with her family and friends. They also took turns   
explaining what happened.  
  
"Kari, I want to apologize," T.K. said. "Perhaps if I made more of an attempt to save you..."  
  
"Don't apologize for things that were beyond your control, Takeru," Kari said using his birth   
name. "It's partially my fault. I purposely let go so that you would have time to get away."  
  
"Now that it's all over, maybe we can get some peace," Sora said.  
  
"I'm afraid not, guys," Yolei said. "There's still the macrovirus to deal with, plus we need to   
find Benjamin and make sure he doesn't create any more Geddonmon."  
  
"So what do we do?" Mimi asked.  
  
"I have an idea," Tai said.  
  
"Will I get a chance to get back at this Hacker?" Kari asked.  
  
Tai smiled. "You bet, sis."  
A few days later, Kari, T.K., Yolei, Cody, Ken, and Michael entered the mainframe of Benjamin's   
computer.  
  
"I never thought I'd be back here so soon," Kari commented.  
  
"You still want to go through with this?" Ken asked.  
  
"Yes. I want to personally 'thank' Benjamin for all this grief he bestowed on us."  
  
"Then go to it."  
  
"Gatomon, warp-digivolve to... Magnadramon!"  
  
"Patamon, warp-digivolve to... Seraphymon!"  
  
"Betamon, warp-digivolve to... Metal Seadramon!"  
  
"Hawkmon, digivolve to... Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon, digivolve to... Ankylomon!"  
  
"Wormmon, digivolve to... Stingmon!"  
  
"Let's trash the place!" The sentence from Kari's mouth was almost like a war cry.  
  
"I never thought I'd hear that coming from you," T.K. remarked.  
  
"You guys never fail to amaze me," Michael said.  
  
"Let's get to work," Ken said. The Digimon began destroying circuit clusters.  
  
"Grand Horn!"  
  
"Tail Hammer!"  
  
"Spiking Strike!"  
  
"River of Power!"  
  
"Dragon Fire!"  
  
"Seven Heavens!" The Seven Heavens attack was performed by Seraphymon forming seven spheres of   
energy in front of him, sending them one-by-one to their target.  
  
"Now, it's the others turn," Cody said. "Let's hope they can do it."  
Benjamin paced up and down his room. They were out there; he just knew it. Whoever defeated   
Diaboromon and Geddonmon were out there. They knew who he was. He tensed as the doorbell rang.   
He wasn't going to answer it, maybe they would think nobody was home.  
  
Outside, Davis pounded on the door. Veemon and Tai with him.  
  
"Maybe he's not home," Davis commented.  
  
Tai thought about that for a moment. "No, he's here."  
  
"Veemon, can you break the door down?"  
  
"Do you think I should do that?"  
  
"If we're going to get Benjamin, we're going to have to do it," Tai said.  
  
"All right. V-Head Butt!" Veemon pounded his head on the door. It fell over on its hinges.   
The three rushed in followed by Matt and Izzy. The house looked kind of like Izzy's apartment,   
except it was bigger. The Digidestined searched the bottom floor of the house and found nothing.  
  
Footsteps suddenly caught their ears as a figure ran outside.  
  
"There he is!" Veemon was already on it, tackling Benjamin to the ground. He turned and saw   
Veemon and freaked.  
  
"Gyah! Get away from me, you monster!"  
  
"Digimon actually," Veemon corrected.  
  
"I don't care who you are, let go of me."  
  
"He's not letting you go until we have a word with you," Davis said.  
  
"You!" Benjamin's eyes widened. "You were the ones inside my computer. I recognize your   
voices!"  
  
"What did you think you were doing, fooling around with stuff you don't understand?" Matt asked.  
"You're meddling was about to destroy both Earth and the Digital World."  
  
"Not only that, but you almost killed my little sister," Tai said harshly.  
  
"What? I didn't... I mean it wouldn't. My plan was perfect, I needed my revenge. And you kids   
are stupid in thinking you could stop me." Benjamin thrust Veemon off and ran down the street   
but ran into Sora, Mimi, Joe and Willis. Sora and Joe grabbed him by his arms and held them  
tightly.  
  
"I wanted my revenge! I wanted my revenge!" Benjamin said, tears cascading from his face. "And  
I'll get it. My macrovirus will destroy the computer network of the nuclear plant. It will be   
forced to shut down and my strategy would be complete." Izzy and Davis shared skeptic looks.   
Izzy opened up his laptop. The Digiport activated and the others exited. Benjamin's jaw   
dropped upon seeing the action, even more upon seeing Demibetamon, Gatomon, Patamon, Poromon,   
Upamon, and Minomon.  
  
"Mission accomplished, Kari?" Tai asked.  
  
"You bet, big brother. The mainframe has been destroyed," Kari replied giving him a thumbs up.  
  
"Wait, I thought he said you were dead?" Benjamin asked.  
  
Kari turned towards him and gave him a sly smile. "Reports of my death have been completely   
exaggerated."  
  
Benjamin smiled sinisterly. "What do you plan on doing, turning me in to the cops?"  
  
"Exactly," Davis replied.  
  
"Forget it, you have no proof I did it."  
  
"On the contrary," Izzy said. "Before your mainframe was destroyed, a friend of mine downloaded   
the contents of your hard drive. Everything that was on your computer is now on someone else's   
computer." The person that Izzy was talking about was Gennai, he used his abilities to hack and   
copy the files, which included a computer journal of what happened. Everything from Diaboromon   
to Geddonmon was listed.  
  
"It'll take more than that to prove that I had anything to do with it," Benjamin declared.  
  
"Willis?" Cody called.  
  
"Got it." Willis took out a tape recorder and played back their   
conversation.  
  
[I wanted my revenge! I wanted my revenge! And I'll get it. My macrovirus will destroy the   
computer network of the nuclear plant. It will be forced to shut down and its workers laid off.   
My strategy would be complete.]  
  
Benjamin was loosing his cool fast. He slowly backed away from the Digidestined. "No, I won't   
get turned in. I won't! You can't stop me; nobody can stop me! I'm invincible!"  
  
"Excuse me," a gruff voice called from behind Benjamin.  
  
"What do you want?" Benjamin slowly turned around...   
  
And wet his pants.   
  
Standing before him were Greymon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, Togemon, and   
Endigomon. Benjamin's eyes rolled into his head and he fainted.  
  
"Man, some people just have no backbone," Ken said.  
Benjamin awoke to a foul-smelling substance being waved under his nose. He opened his eyes. A   
paramedic and a policeman were standing over him. The paramedic had a packet of smelling salts   
in his hand.  
  
"Are you okay, kid?" The policeman asked.  
  
"Yeah, I think so."  
  
"Good." The officer nodded to someone behind Benjamin and the kid felt his hands being pulled   
behind him and cuffed.  
  
"Hey, wait, what about the monsters?"  
  
"Monsters, what monsters?"  
  
"But there were monsters! Huge ones! And kids popping out of computers!"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
"No, really! There was!" Just then Benjamin spotted Davis walking down the street. "Ask him!   
He was there! He saw the monsters!"  
  
"Hey, kid," the officer called to Davis. Davis looked around confused then pointed to himself as  
if asking, 'who, me?'  
  
"Yeah, did you see anything unusual here?"  
  
"Yes, he did, he saw monsters! Creatures! The blue thing!"  
  
"Do you know what he's talking about?" The officer asked.  
  
Davis pondered it for a moment, and then snapped his fingers. "Oh, yeah, I know what he's   
talking about."  
  
"See, see, I told you."  
  
"In fact, I'll show you." Davis reached into his backpack and took out Demiveemon.  
  
"What's that?" The officer asked.  
  
"It's a Monster, it's a small blue thing. I just got it for my birthday."  
  
"But it can talk, it can talk!" Benjamin protested. The officer looked at Demiveemon.  
  
Davis gently squeezed Demiveemon's stomach and the blue creature spoke, "Hi, I'm a small blue   
thing that can talk. Hi, I'm a small blue thing that can talk."  
  
The officer looked from Demiveemon to Benjamin, and then said to Benjamin, "Kid, I think you're   
still recovering. Come with me."  
  
"No, no, it's true! The dinosaur, the large bug, the walrus with the horn!" Benjamin was   
protesting that as the officer pushed him into the squad car. Once they were gone, Davis and   
Demiveemon burst into laughter. 


	15. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
The following Friday, Davis walked home along with Yolei, Cody, T.K., Ken, and Kari. Davis had   
been nervous all day. He's wanted to ask Yolei about the kiss he gave her during their battle   
with Evamon. Did she realize that he did it. Did she resent him for it? He had to know.  
  
"Um... Yolei, can I ask you a question?" Yolei was about to retort but saw that Davis was   
genuinely serious in his expression.  
  
"Sure, Davis, what is it?"  
  
"Do you... remember how you were free from Evamon's brain rape?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No. I remember catching Gatomon, then Evamon fired at me, then it was like everything was a   
blank. Then there was this big flash of light and then you appeared."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Why, Davis, is something wrong?"  
  
Davis quickly shook his head. "Nope, nothing wrong, nothing at all." Davis thought it was just  
as well. He didn't want to jump into things at the moment, but maybe, just maybe...  
  
Yolei must've been sensed what he was thinking because she smiled affectionately at him which  
made Davis blushed. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
That maybe just became a probably.  
  
"So, Ken, do you know what's going to happen to Benjamin?" Cody asked.  
  
"The newspapers say that he'll be sent to a psychiatric hospital," Ken replied. "He's being   
treated for schizophrenia, claiming of monsters and people jumping out of computers."  
  
"You know, with all that happened to us, I keep forgetting that some people can't even imagine   
what's going on," T.K. commented.  
  
"Tell me about it," Davis agreed.  
  
"By the way, how's your sister?" Kari asked.  
  
Davis turned and smiled, glad that Kari was treating him more like a friend. "She still won't   
talk to me. I think I really hurt her feelings back there."  
  
"Give her time," Kari assured him. "She just needs to adjust to the fact that you're not looking  
up to her any more."  
  
"At least not mentally," T.K. added. Davis laughed at that comment.  
  
"Hey, look," Minomon said. With one stubby finger, he pointed to a nearby theater where Tai and   
Sora were exiting.  
  
The Digidestined watched as the two walked down the street. Ken noticed that Tai was holding   
something in a closed hand behind his back.  
  
"Uh-oh." They all knew what was going on. Tai was going to give Sora another tacky gift that   
Sora will take insultingly and this whole weary play would start all over again.  
  
Tai removed his hand from behind his back and opened his hand up. Sora looked at what was inside   
and her eyes widened to the size of trash can lids. She threw her arms around him in an   
unyielding hug. Tai was taken aback for a moment then mimicked her movements around her.  
  
"What did he give her?" Cody asked.  
  
"I'll check it out, Patamon said as he flew into the air. He perched on a lamppost. He saw what  
Tai was holding and smiled. He flew back to the group.  
  
"What was it?" Yolei asked. Secrets were something she just couldn't stand.  
  
"It was some sort of pendant. It had something inside."  
  
"I think I know what it was," Kari said. "It's probably a picture of the two that were taken   
during our maiden voyage to the Digital World."  
  
"That was nice of him," T.K. commented.  
  
"Hey, Davis, maybe you can learn some lessons from him," Yolei said slyly. Davis' face went to a  
deep red.  
  
"Hey, he looks like Meramon," Gatomon cracked. Everybody, even Davis, laughed at that   
observation.  
  
"Guys!" It was Matt and Izzy. They were running up to them like something was moderately wrong.  
  
"What's up?" Cody questioned.  
  
"Tentomon just emailed me," Izzy said. "He said that there's this group of rogue Digimon   
terrorizing Toy Town. Monzaemon would appreciate it if you guys were to help him."  
  
"The Roguemon Gang." Davis rolled his eyes. "Haven't those guys learned anything from the last   
time?"  
  
"Looks like we'll just have to teach them another lesson." T.K. cracked his knuckles.  
  
As Izzy brought out his laptop, Davis' cell phone rang. Davis picked it up.  
  
"Hello? Hi, Jun. No, everything's fine. Really? Well, thanks. Yeah, you're not so bad   
either." To the others, he mouthed 'she's apologizing.' Ken gave him a thumbs up. "What was   
that? Matt?" Davis looked up at Matt. Matt's whole body was shaking. He did not want to talk   
to Jun as of now. Their date was cancelled when Geddonmon showed up. Matt was hoping she would   
forget about it but no such luck.  
  
Davis looked at Matt and smiled. "Actually, you just missed him. I think he was heading for   
Nerima. No, I don't know why. All right, bye." Davis turned off his cellular phone.  
  
Matt took a deep breath. "Thanks, Davis."  
  
"Hey, I make mistakes, but I don't make the same one twice."   
  
Izzy opened his laptop and turned it around so that it was facing them.  
  
"Hey, Ken, care to join us?" Yolei asked.  
  
"Sure," Ken replied.  
  
"All right, then let's do it," Davis said as he held out his D-3. "Digiport open!" And once   
again, the six children were sucked through the computer to a world of impossibility and   
excitement, of adventure and wonder, the world of Digimon.  
THE END  
  
Thanks for reading my story. Stay tune for a special "behind the screens" of the making of  
"Digimon: The Second Movie: Two Become One." In the mean time, why don't you review it. And I  
mean serious reviews. If you liked it, tell me what you liked about it. If you hated it, don't  
say "It sucks, you don't deserve to write," tell me what I could've done to make it better or  
what I can do to my future stories to make it better. A-B-C-ya'll. 


	16. Behind The Screens

Digimon: Digital Monsters  
The Second Movie  
Two Become One  
  
Behind the Screen  
  
Hi, everybody (waves): I'm Stephen Frey, but a lot of you know me as Phantom1, the author of   
Digimon: Digital Monsters: The Second Movie: Two Become One. Now, I'm here to take you behind   
the pages into my head and show you what brought about this creative work. But first  
  
  
Giving Credit Where Credit is Due  
  
I confess that I did not do this entire thing on my own. This is where I'm putting the   
disclaimer:  
  
Thanks goes to:  
  
Saban for bringing such a kick @$$ show over to us.  
  
  
Fox Kids for showing such a kick @$$ show.  
  
Megchan's Digimon Web Site (http://www.megchan.com/digimon)  
and Pojo's DigiDex (http://www.pojo.com/digimon/digidex.shtml)  
for providing information on some of the Digimon shown in the movie.  
  
fanfiction.net (http://www.fanfiction.net)  
for providing the space for me to share my story with you all.  
  
Bartlett's Famous Quotations book for providing the quotes shown at the beginning of each   
chapter.  
  
The Roguemon Gang (with the exception of Roachmon) and Geddonmon are my own creations (despite   
Meg's Digimon Encyclopedia showing a Digimon named Armagemon. It's an entirely different   
Digimon).  
  
I also like to dedicate this story to the following people:  
  
Silver, your Crystal Digimon saga has been an inspiration to my work. I  
hope you write more stories in the years to come.  
  
Howard "True Blue" Chu. I can't wait to read your next episode.  
  
The group at the Digimon RPG. This was the most fun I've ever had in an RPG.  
  
TeamRocket251 for the hours of fun I had RPing. It gave me some great insights into the world of  
anime.  
  
Stephen W. Frey. Despite what some of you might believe, this is not me.  
True, we have the same first and last name, but we're completely different.  
He writes financial thrillers ("The Vulture Fund," "The Takeover.")  
  
  
  
  
Background  
  
I first had the idea of "Two Become One" after seeing "Digimon: The Movie" for the second time   
in the theater. I noticed that the movie left a lot of loose ends, such as they never show the   
rift between Tai and Sora being healed. Towards the end of the second segment, Sora reads Tai's   
email and says "Stupid Tai" (The original Japanese version probably had her saying something like  
"Taichi no baka". Just thought I show you all that I know some Japanese). That isn't really   
exact evidence that they've made up.  
  
I therefor decided to elaborate that as well as the fact that, at the time, she didn't know about  
Diaboromon (anybody who saw the movie could see the scenes when Sora's walking by the televisions  
just before Infermon appears.)  
  
As an added note, I noticed that in most of the 02 episodes, they don't talk to one another.   
Only when they are with the others (e.g. the "meeting" between the original DD in "The Digi-Team   
Complete," or when Gennai appears in "Dramon Power.") The only time I've seen those two talk   
directly to one another is in "A Very Digi Christmas" where Sora goes to give Matt the cookies.   
So perhaps there still is a little hostility remaining there.  
  
Another loose end the movie created was who exactly sent that virus onto the Internet. (At the   
beginning of the second segment, Izzy says "Prodigious: A computer virus on the Internet.") Now  
I may not be a genious, but I do know that computer viruses don't just upload themselves onto the  
Internet, they need some help. So I created the character of Benjamin (who, just to clear things  
up, is NOT the same Benjamin that helps out Davis, Mimi, and Michael during "Digimon: The World   
Tour (Pt. 1)").  
  
I also wanted to tie the three segments of the movie with the two series together. According to   
Pojo's information on "Digimon: The Movie," The last two segments (with Diaboromon and Kokomon)   
are actually from the OVA version and not the TV series. That might explain why we never see   
Patamon and Gatomon warp-digivolve in the TV series. A shame, really.  
  
  
  
"T.P. for my..." (you can fill in the rest)  
  
We all know how Davis constantly gets T.K.'s name wrong (Yolei: "It's just two letters and you   
get that wrong!") But some of you might be wondering why I picked the combination "T.P."   
(Davis: "here I've been trying long and hard to get Kari to be my girlfriend and here comes T.P.   
and all he does is flex his muscles and she's all over him like a cheap suit." and   
"You know, I wonder why T.P. ever became a Digidestined to begin with if he was so weak.) Well   
for those of you who don't know, T.P. is short for Toilet Paper so basically, Davis is calling   
T.K. "Toilet Paper." That's why Gennai was trying to do his best not to laugh during his  
little talk with Davis in Chapter 3 (Gennai coughed to cover up the laugh.).  
  
  
"Oh My God, you killed Kari! You B*st**d!"  
  
Some of you (all right, try 95% of you) might've been a little upset that I killed Kari for the   
majority of the series (Davis: "You jackass!"). Let me just say that I do NOT hate   
Kari. I think she is a great character (and not bad lookign either, for an animated character   
that is). However, those of you who read my "The True Power" story realizes that I did the same   
thing to another character and I bought that character back to life.  
  
Of course, some of you might be upset that I DID bring her back to life. Well let me explain   
that now. I don't write dark fics. Depressing stories means depressed readers and I don't want   
depressed readers reading my work (try saying that five times fast with a spoon full of spinach).  
If there are people who don't like a certain character, then they have a right not to like that   
character, but don't try to convince me "kill this character..." Killing's wrong, m'kay (Sorry,   
still in South Park mode). But seriously, I won't ever fully kill a character and when I do, I   
always have some ulterior motive.  
  
  
  
"X-Over Marks The Spot"  
  
This isn't the only story where this plot will be used. This is also the basis for my   
"Pokemon/Digimon Crossover" entitled "Netscape" (yes, it is the same title as Chapter 4.) It   
will have some of the same elements but with one major difference: The Pokemon Crew will help   
out. (A note to all T.K. fans. The guy is going to kick some serious butt in this fic.)  
  
Here's a piece of dialogue that I'm going to use in the story:  
  
Davis (to Ash): "We've been doing this longer than you have. We can handle it.   
We don't need your help."  
Ash (sarcastically): "Yeah, I've seen how you 'handle it'." (Normal tone)   
"If there's one thing I've learned is that you can never  
have too much help. And believe me, you're going to   
need all the help you can get."  
  
Intense, huh? Well, I like doing drama work (but don't confuse "drama" with "dark")  
  
"The Hills are Alive With the Sound of Music"  
  
All right, let's talk about soundtrack. Every great and not-so-great movie  
has a soundtrack and this is no exception. Here are the artists I'm planning  
on using for the soundtrack.  
  
Alabama (inspirational group, probably gospel)  
Song: Angels Among Us (touchy inspirational song used in honor of everybody's two  
favorite Angel Digimon, Angemon and Angewomon.)  
  
Stan Bush (80's rock star who worked on the soundtracks to "Rocky" and   
"Transformers: The Movie.")  
Songs: "Never Surrender"- Kick Butt song in the same fashion as "The Touch"   
and "Dare" used as the DD battle the grappling claws in Benjamin's   
mainframe. Also used as War Greymon and Metal Garurumon goes into battle.  
  
"The Touch (1997 ed.)"- a more snappy upbeat version of the popular  
song used in "Transformers: The Movie." Used when Omnimon battles Geddonmon and   
as Gatomon warps and helps Omnimon and Paildramon defeat Geddonmon.  
  
Digimon Theme Song- Extended version of the theme song used in both series  
and the movie. Can be found as one of the bonus tracks  
on the "Digimon: The Movie" Soundtrack. Used at the  
beginning of the movie and every time a digivolution  
takes place.  
  
Celine Dion (Pop Diva well-known for songs such as "My Heart Will Go On"  
from "Titanic" "Because You Loved Me" from "Up Close and  
Personal")  
Song: "The Power of Love"- romantic song. I'm just throwing it in there to  
get a variety of songs. Actually, I'm doing it to  
reflect the romantic aspect of the movie.  
"I'm Your Angel" (with R. Kelley)- another inspirational romantic song, used in reference  
to any Digimon couple you want.  
  
"I Want To Tell You" (artist unknown)- another emotional piece. I'm using  
this to reflect what I think about  
the current relationship between two  
of the 02 Digidestined (look in the  
review column underneath it and  
you'll find out who I'm talking  
about.)  
  
Indiana Jones' Theme- I don't need to explain this much except to say   
that it's used when the original Digimon come to the rescue.  
  
Araki Kae (Japanese pop singer.)  
Song: "Holy Light"- known as "Yagami Hikari's theme," used   
because she is also one of the focus characters (despite having   
her only appear in half of the story).  
  
"Kick It Up" (artist unknown)- a.k.a. Davis' theme, Hard-beat rock song  
used because this series has him as one of the  
focus characters.  
  
LeAnn Rimes (country music star turned pop star, worked on soundtrack to  
"Coyote Ugly" and "Quest for Camelot")  
Song: "How Do I Live?"- emotional song used to reflect T.K.'s attitude about  
Kari being lost. (I made a short story around this but never got the  
the chance to put it up before I finished the series. It still is  
on a hard disk.)  
  
  
  
DNA-Disaster  
  
When I first started writing this, I've only heard rumors about Exveemon and Stingmon combining  
into something. The Japanese identified it as "Jogress" digivolution. I was planning on  
including that and calling it "combine-digivolving." A few weeks after I finished chapter 5, I  
recently saw the episode where they did it (combine that is) and they called it "DNA-digivolving"  
well I thought that was kind of stupid-sounding (at the time) so I stuck with the "combine-  
digivolving" name.  
  
  
Warp Zone  
  
In the TV series, only Agumon and Gabumon are given the ability to warp-digivolve. In the  
movie, we see that Patamon and Gatomon were also given that ability (although it is unknown as  
to how.) But they did it from their champion and ultimate forms respectively. I wasn't sure as  
to have them digivolve from those versions like they did in the movie or from their basic levels  
like Agumon and Gabumon. I decided to do both with Patamon. Gatomon, as most of you well know,  
couldn't do it at the time. When she did, she did it from a champion, much like Angemon did in  
the movie.   
  
Brainstorm  
  
All right, guys, I love it when you review my stories. But to tell you the truth, I'm stuck in  
a rut. I've come down with a bad case of writer's block. I need ideas and I need you guys to  
help me. If you guys have any ideas on a new story or an episode of one of my other stories, I  
would really appreciate if you'd email me and tell me. I promise to give you credit unless you  
desire to remain anonymous.  
  
  
Conclusion  
  
Well, that's about it for "Digimon: The Second Movie: Two Become One: Behind the Screen." I hope  
I haven't forgotten anything important. If I do, I'll probably find someway to relay it to you.  
Until then, good luck with everything.  
  
  
Stephen "Phantom1" Frey  



End file.
